


The Horrifying Murders of the Zodiac Killer

by larasorna



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M, Translation, amazing story i happened to traslate, and more - Freeform, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Местный шериф отказывается поверить, что они имеют дело с серийным убийцей, поэтому ему на помощь присылают детектива из города. Но как можно спокойно разрешить цепочку убийств, если они буквально сводят друг друга с ума?





	1. Unwanted Visitors

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Horrifying Murders of the Zodiac Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473447) by [icantwritegood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwritegood/pseuds/icantwritegood). 



> *dj khaled voice* another one
> 
> here is my translation of icantwritegood' amazing work ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473447/chapters/30891054 ) please go read it, it's really good!!!!!

Сколько там прошло времени с первого убийства? Шесть месяцев? Полгода. Полгода, но так как это произошло в одном и том же городе, они огласили чрезвычайную ситуацию. Опрометчиво, необдуманно, сплошной вздор. Именно так обо всем этом думал Шейн. И более глупым он считал решение своего управления направить двух детективов из другого города, которые специализировались на серийных убийцах. Он был уверен, что если закатает глаза еще раз, то они выпадут из глазниц. Это была работа вовсе не серийного убийцы, в этом нет никакого смысла. И ничего не указывало на то, что в этот раз это был тот же человек, что и в прошлый раз. Но, кажется, люди любят драмы.

Шейн нахмурился, заметив Сару быстро спускающуюся по ступенькам участка и Адама рядом с ней. Он шел тихо, как и всегда. Как человеку удается быть тихим все время? Но Шейн ценил это, особенно этим утром.

— Ты опоздал, — усмехнулась Сара, проходя мимо. — Ты ведь знаешь, что эти два детектива приходили сегодня, так ведь?

Черт. Он забыл, что они придут сегодня.

— Да знал я. Они все равно уедут отсюда, так что не вижу смысла выпрыгивать из штанов от радости.

— Ох не будь таким, — сказала она, толкая локтем. — Мы с Адамом должны допросить Майкла Магеу. Ему как-то удалось выжить. Увы, женщина погибла.

— Что? — спросил удивленно Шейн. — Кто тебя об этом просил?

— Новенький.

— Он уже раздает приказы направо и налево?

— Ну, это в его полномочиях. И вообще, тебе не помешало бы привести себя в порядок. — Она указала на его слабо-завязанный галстук, едва касаясь расстегнутого воротника. — Он немного привередлив.

— Ага, мне все равно, — Шейн взглянул на входную дверь, когда Сара и Адам вышли. Этот участок его. Он здесь шериф. Сара и Адам — часть его власти. И никакие там шишки из города не посмеют демонстрировать силу на его территории. Ни за что.

Он стянул с себя пальто, продвигаясь к двери, стараясь идти прямо к своему кабинету, не бросив взгляда на детективов. Он видел их боковым зрением. Но он не собирался обращать на них внимания. Субординация должна быть установлена, и установлена быстро.

 

***

 

— Куда ты идешь?

— Поговорить с ним.

— Райан, дай ему минуту. Он только пришел.

— Ага, и он опоздал, — Райан многозначительно взглянул на нее. — Ну же, Хелен. Если мы собираемся поймать преступника, нам нужен хотя бы малейший контроль над этим местом. Верно?

— Ты раздражен, — она выгнула бровь. — Поверь, я вижу.

— Я не… — он сделал паузу, — ладно. Я немного раздражен. В смысле, он даже не обратил на нас внимание. Это грубо.

— Просто подожди немного, — настаивала девушка. — Пускай он сам к нам выйдет.  
И веди себя учтиво и цивилизованно, Райан, потому что этот шериф явно такой же упертый, как и ты.

— Ни за что, потому что, если первым подойдет он — будет означать будто у него в руках вся власть. — Райан взглянул на закрытую дверь позади. — Я просто загляну на небольшой разговор. Дам ему понять кто мы. И почему мы здесь.

— Просто… просто не веди себя как придурок.

Но он уже был на пол пути к дверям. Надпись на табличке сияла; шериф Мадей.

— Поверь, не буду.

Райан не стуча, вошел в помещение, закрывая за собой дверь. Мужчина, сидящий за столом даже не взглянул на него, и не отрываясь, продолжил читать, лишь подняв руку, приказывая не нарушать тишину. Детектив, проигнорировав просьбу, направился к столу.

— Доброе утро, шериф, — сказал он уверенно. — Или мне сказать добрый вечер?

Мужчина прекратил читать, подняв голову и взглянул на Райана словно он был королевских кровей, а Райан всего лишь простолюдином, посмевшим с ним заговорить.

— Большинство стучат прежде чем зайти в кабинет.

— Большинство представляются новым коллегам, а не проходят мимо, — все так же спокойно ответил Райан. — Я — детектив Райан Бергара, между прочим. Хелен Пэн — моя напарница. — Он сделал паузу. — Я не уверен знали ли вы о нашем приезде, но остальные из вашего управления пришли на роботу вовремя. Что-то случилось с вашим будильником.

Мужчина медленно облокотился о спинку кресла, внимательно рассматривая Райана:

— Позвольте мне кое-что уточнить, детектив. Вы здесь чтобы помочь мне или вы приехали чтобы быть занозой в заднице?

— Прошу прощения? — Райан заморгал от прямоты вопроса.

— Я спросил, — повторил шериф, поднимаясь с кресла, демонстрируя, что он выше детектива, — вы здесь чтобы помочь мне или вы приехали чтобы быть занозой в заднице? Потому что пока что вы не особо помогаете. Совсем. Во всех смыслах.

Попустись, придурок.

— Ну, у меня не было времени, шериф. Хотя, вы не особо и заботитесь о времени.

— Ладно, парень из города, позволь кое-что прояснить. — Начал Шейн тоном, который указывал, что Райан будет лишь слушать и получать приказы. — Этот участок под моей юрисдикцией. Не твоей. Люди здесь — мои ресурсы. Не твои. Они под моим командованием. Не твоим. Я достаточно ясно все прояснил?

— Единственное что вы ясно прояснили так это ваша неуверенность в своей власти, — ответил Райан, упираясь руками о стол, наклоняясь и смотря в глаза мужчины выше. — Мои извинения, если я вызвал у вас неуверенность. Но, я здесь чтобы поймать серийного убийцу, шериф. И это именно то, чем я собираюсь заняться.

Шейн смотрел на него сверху с довольным выражением на лице:

— Будет тяжело поймать серийного убийцу, которого не существует.

Райан выпрямился и удивленно поднял брови, не веря в услышанное:

— Что вы сказали?

Шериф небрежно пожал плечами:

— Не думаю, что смерть Фарадея и Дженсен связаны с произошедшим вчера. И не заходи больше в мой кабинет, спасибо.

— Вы считаете, что это случайные нападения? — спросил Райан недоверчиво.

— Да, я так считаю, — Шейн сел обратно, возвращаясь к документам, которые он читал. — Если это все, то можете быть свободны. Детектив.

Райан помедлил, размышляя должен ли он продолжить спор. Слова Хелен отдались эхом в его голове. Не веди себя как придурок. Он посмотрел на шерифа, который продолжил игнорировать его. Не веди себя как придурок. Не веди себя как придурок, Райан.

Он наклонился над столом, вырывая бумаги из рук Шейна. Шериф взглянул на него. Тишина. Руки все еще в том же положении, словно он все еще держал бумаги. Так-то лучше. Реакция. Наконец-то.

— Как насчет того чтобы заняться делом? — Райан развернулся, придерживая бумаги, что были газетой у себя под рукой. Когда он вышел, то хлопнул дверьми немного сильнее, чем нужно было.

 

***

 

— Ну? — спросила Хелен, когда он прошел к своему столу. — Как все прошло?

— Абсолютно нестерпимо, — пробормотал Райан, кинув газету на стол.

Был почти вечер. Шейн мог наблюдать как темнота подкрадывалась к солнцу. Он читал и перечитывал описание убийцы, которое дал Майкл Магеу: белый мужчина, 26-30 лет, коренаст, 90 кг, 172 см ростом, светло-коричневые вьющиеся волосы. Он послал Эндрю и Стивена расспросить людей, живущих вблизи места преступления. Возможно, у них будут зацепки. Они должны скоро вернуться. Стивен никогда не сдавался, а у Эндрю, казалось, был неисчерпаемый источник энергии. Они уложатся в нужное время, как и всегда.

Шейн подпрыгнул, когда Сара буквально-таки ворвалась в кабинет и махнула ему, зовя за собой. Он встал и пошел за ней. Все склонились над столом Хелен Пэн. Она держала телефон, записывая что-то на бумажке. Этот второй детектив был за ее спиной, читая, что она писала. Но даже это он делал как напыщенный придурок.

— Это убийца, — прошептала Сара, никак не дотягиваясь до его уха. — Это он звонил.

Глаза Шейна расширились:

— Серьезно? Ты уверена?

Она утвердительно кивнула и повернулась, когда раздался звук положенной трубки. Шейн подошел ближе, смотря вниз на женщину:

— Ну? Что он сказал?

Райан поднял бумажку до того, как Хелен смогла ответить. Внимание копов мгновенно переместилось на него.

— Он утверждает, что он причастен к случившемуся вчера и к другим двум убийствам, — ответил детектив. — У нас тут серийный убийца, — его взгляд переместился на Шейна, — вне всяких сомнений.

Шейн проигнорировал сказанное, поворачиваясь к рядом стоящему копу — Бренту Беннетту. Сойдет.

— Ты и Адам опросите всех, кто живет рядом с местом, где случилось первое убийство. Возьмите описание, которое дал Магеу. — Шейн повернулся обратно к присутствующим, упираясь руками о бока, — Еще один такой звонок от убийцы, и вы направляете его ко мне. Ясно?

Все кивнули. Что ж, почти все.

— Почему? — Райан вернулся к своему столу, собираясь уйти. — У Хелен все под контролем. Уверен, вы, ребята, умеете записывать телефонные разговоры, верно?

Вот же сученыш. Шейн полуобернулся, осматривая его сверху вниз:

— И куда это ты направляешься, приятель?

— Попытаться отследить звонок, — ответила за него Хелен, многозначительно смотря на своего напарника. — Нам нужно было сказать вам, шериф. Простите.

Райан выдержал взгляд Шейна, набрасывая пальто на плечи:

— Будем на связи. Если сможем.

Другими словами — пошел нахуй.

— На пару слов, пока вы не уехали. В мой кабинет.

Бергара проигнорировал слова, но очередной взгляд от Хелен заставил его обратить внимание на Шейна:

— А это может подождать?

Обычно, Шейн не придал бы этому значения, и отомстил бы как-нибудь позже. Но, половина его подчиненных сейчас наблюдала за этим, и он не мог позволить этому продолжаться. И что-то ему подсказывало, что Райан Бергара знал об этом.

— Немедленно! — тихо сказал Шейн.

Он слышал, как детектив закрыл за собой двери. Шейн повернулся к Райану, руки которого сложены на груди. С невинным выражением лица, он ожидал, когда тот заговорит.

— Не знаю, какие игры ты ведешь, детектив, — сухо начал шериф, — но я бы был благодарен, если бы ты перестал подрывать мой авторитет прямо перед всем управлением.

— Подрывать авторитет?

— Не строй из себя дурака, Бергара. Ты знаешь, что я имею ввиду.

— Бергара? — детектив поднял вопросительно бровь. — Мы теперь обращаемся друг к другу по фамилиям?

— Поверь, у меня много вариантов как к тебе обращаться, — ответил Шейн, с небольшой улыбкой на лице, — могу предоставить список, если надо.

— Может как-нибудь в другое время, — сказал Райан, подавляя ухмылку, касаясь ручки двери. — Это все?

— Пока что да, — Шейн отошел, пропуская его. — Можешь идти.

Райан кивнул и остановился в проеме:

— Теперь вы считаете, что это серийный убийца?

— Пока нет. Я хочу подождать, пока в моих руках не появятся настоящие доказательства.

— И телефонный звонок — это не доказательство?

— Люди лгут ради внимания все время. — одна рука Шейна находилась на ручке двери, а другая покоилась на бедре. — Еще вопросы?

Райан отрицательно покачал головой, разворачиваясь:

— Пока что никаких, Мадей.

— Мадей? — повторил Шейн. — Не расслабляйся, Бергара иначе совершишь еще одну ошибку — назовешь меня по имени.

— Я бы предпочел «шериф».

Напарники вышли из участка. Райан бросил последний взгляд через плечо на Шейна, который стоял в проеме, прежде чем исчезнуть в темной улице.

— Черт, — Сара медленно опустилась на кресле, довольно улыбаясь, — когда свадьба?

— Не преувеличивай, Сара. Он — заноза в заднице, — он взглянул на нее, — может ты сможешь убедить его напарницу чтобы ему прислали замену?

— В любом случае, Эндрю и Стивен звонили. У них ничего.

— А что насчет Адама и Брента?

— Пока ничего. Они ведь только что уехали.

— Ну конечно. А что на счет экспертов, они на месте?

— Да, но они еще не закончили.

— Ясно, — он кивнул. — Бери пальто. У нас есть чем заняться.


	2. A Dry Spell

Райан Бергара любил думать о том, в чем был хорош.

В первую очередь — он хороший детектив. И он действительно им был. Работа была одной из самых важных вещей в его жизни. Он вложил всего себя и взамен получил то, что заслуживал. Его расследования всегда были тщательными, а документация безупречной. Поэтому не удивительно, что легкомысленное отношение шерифа к убийствам разозлило его с самого начала. Никто сильнее его так не злил как люди, которые пренебрежительно относились к своей работе.

Во-вторых, Райан считал себя преданным. Решительным. Он всегда доводил дела до конца, даже не смотря на всю опасность. С малых лет, он читал каждый учебник по криминологии, который находил, и даже сейчас работая детективом, он с удовольствием читал что-то новое. Хелен часто высказывала свой скепсис. Серийные убийцы в реальности и в книжках — не одно и тоже, Райан. Эти парни реально могут убить тебя, если свяжешься с ними. Ты не сможешь тогда просто закрыть книгу. Он знал это. Но, так или иначе, он всегда брал самые странные и мерзкие дела. Они привлекали его.

— Телефонная компания сказала, что звонивший очевидно использовал платный телефон, но они не могут сказать какой именно. — Хелен вздохнула, беря свой блокнот. Она обожала его. Брала с собой всюду. Справедливости ради — эта штука спала их задницы кучу раз. — Думаю, стоит вернуться в участок. Дерьмово, так ведь?

— Что ж, мы не в Лос-Анджелесе больше, — ответил Райан. — Кажется, что все эти маленькие города — фабрики по производству серийных убийц.

— Скука сводит с ума, пожалуй, — сухо добавила девушка.

— Правдоподобно. — Фары подсвечивали черную дорогу, продвигаясь вперед — кусты вырисовывались из теней. — Кто в своем уме ездит здесь в одиночку?

— По крайней мере мы можем быть уверены в том, что жертв он выбирает случайно. Наверняка сидит на обочине и выпрыгивает на любого, кто, к своему несчастью, появится на дороге.

— Тоже верно, — Райан взглянул в окно — поля словно черное море. Они не знали где именно находились. — Может…может не будем об этом.

Обилие огней впереди дала знать о приближающемся месте преступления. Люди в белых костюмах двигались по нужной местности. Машина, где была пальба — все еще там. Райан прищурился, увидев полицейскую машину, беспорядочно припаркованную посреди дороги. Эдакий посыл отьебаться всем, кто хотел проехать. Интересно.

— Я все еще считаю, что стоило предупредить шерифа, что мы собираемся на место преступления на обратном пути, — сказала Хелен. — Нас прислали помочь ему, помнишь? А еще я помню, как просила не вести себя как придурок.

— Я не вел себя как придурок! — ответил Райан. — Если хочешь знать, то он спровоцировал меня.

— Я знаю, что ты любишь притворяться невинной овечкой, Райан, но ты можешь быть еще тем дерьмом если захочешь, — напарница открыла двери, — честно говоря, я мечтаю, чтобы кто-то пришел и вбил бы тебе хоть каплю разума в голову. Может, тогда ты перестанешь бегать за настоящими убийцами и меня перестанут гнать из одного города в другой вместе с тобой.

Райан кивнул, не особо внимательно вслушиваясь в сказанное. Припаркованная машина по среди дороги все еще раздражала. Если она принадлежала тому, о ком он думал, тогда этот импровизированный визит был ошибкой. Каплей бензина в огне.

Минутой позже, его догадка подтвердилась.

Он увидел высокую фигуру Шейна Мадея рядом с толпой людей, и его кучерявую напарницу рядом. Что ж, по крайней мере она показалась нормальной. Более того, весь участок казался адекватным. Кроме Шейна Мадея. Райан не понимал, как тот смог стать шерифом. Детектив пришел к выводу, что он просто был пугающим. Их спор ранее почти довел Райана до грани, что случалось редко. Он любил командовать и был относительно собранным. И его подчиненные, казалось, любят его. Райан сделал паузу в рассуждениях.

Хелен пошла вперед, привлекая внимание Сары. Шейн повернулся к Хелен, его взгляд моментально пробежался по всему месту преступления, и остановился на Райане. Он выглядел раздраженным. Сильно раздраженным. Райан видел, как его губы двигались, когда он говорил этим холодным тоном, который впервые заставил кулаки Райана сжаться, когда он отдаленно услышал его. Он предположил, что Хелен отвечала раз Сара переводила взгляд с нее на шерифа. Шейн наконец-то перевел взгляд с Райана на Хелен, все еще с гримасой на лице как у недовольного старика, который обнаружил, что дети испортили его газон. Хелен подняла руки вверх словно к ней приставили пистолет.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил Райан, решив наконец-то пойти против шторма под названием «Мадей». В конце-концов это его вина, что Хелен не позвонила Шейну. — В чем твоя проблема, а?

— Ты — моя проблема, парень. — Шейн ткнул его в грудь. Хелен и Сара сделали шаг назад. — Я знаю, мы успели обменяться шутками. Ха-ха, смешно. Но я был серьезен на счет того, что сказал. Не пытайся подорвать мой авторитет или я свалюсь на тебя словно куча кирпичей.

— Подрывать авторитет? — Райан фыркнул, отмахиваясь. — Я не пытаюсь это сделать. Возможно, просто твой контроль в управлении не так прочем, как ты думал?

— Ты выводишь меня из себя, Бергара, а еще не прошло и дня, — он сделал шаг ближе, понижая голос чтобы ни Сара, ни Хелен или кто-либо еще не услышал. — Если испоганишь мне работу, если будешь и дальше нарушать систему, я припечатаю к первой попавшейся стене. Ты понял меня?

Райан смотрел вверх на него с вызовом во взгляде, даже несмотря на то, что сердце бешено отбивало ритм.

— Прости, что, эффективно выполняя свою работу заставляю вас выполнять свою неэффективно. Может именно поэтому меня и прислали сюда.

Всего лишь на мгновение, ему показалось, что Шейн ударит его. Шериф сделал глубокий вдох, яркие огни отбрасывали тени на его острые черты.

— С этого момента, — медленно произнес Мадей, словно пытаясь удержаться от крика, — вы и твой напарник докладываете о том, что делаете. Слышал, что ты — настоящий перфекционист, Бергара. Преданный. Но пока что ты кажешься придурком. Так что начни быть полезным или вали нахуй.

Райан последовал за ним, на место, где была застрелена пара, не сводя глаз с Шейна.

— Ты должно быть что-то спутал, Мадей. Мы с Хелен здесь чтобы помочь вам. Но мы из другого управления. Так что пока мы здесь, мы будем делать то, что хотим.

— Ты должен докладывать мне о том, что вы собираетесь делать.

— Нет, ты должен докладывать мне о том, что ты делаешь! Я — детектив, а ты всего лишь шериф в маленьком городке.

Это привлекло его внимание. Шейн повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него. Его лицо ничего не выражало, некоторые могли подумать, что он и вовсе не испытывал никаких эмоций. Райан сглотнул под пристальным взглядом, кулаки сжались в карманах. Он ждал, когда Шейн что-то скажет. Ничего. Тишина почти что буквально причиняла боль. Райан мог заставить его заговорить, отвернуться или ударить его, сделать хоть что-то. Вместо этого, Мадей смотрел на него с открытым презрением до тех пор, пока Райан не отвел взгляд. Тогда Шейн отвернулся, продолжая движение к машине, где собралась группа криминалистов.

Райан остался стоять на месте — лицо покраснело, кулаки все еще сжаты. Теперь он чувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом.

— Ты в порядке? — Хелен появилась рядом, — Он умеет напугать, так ведь?

— Он не страшный, — резко ответил Райан, — он всего лишь придурок. Настоящий уебок.

— Черт. Что он наговорил?

— Ничего, — но это и было худшей частью, — я устал. Позвоню ночью. Увидимся утром.

 

***

 

Прошло несколько недель, а прогресса в раскрытии не было. Ничего нового для того чтобы обеспечить этот самый прогресс. Каждый день Шейн приходил в участок (вовремя) и желал, чтобы Бергара и напарница наконец-то сьебались. Справедливости ради — Хелен Пэн была вполне нормальной. Она может остаться. Она не выпрыгивала из штанов, чтобы испоганить его день или игнорировала его задания или отвечала на его едкие комментарии еще более едкими. Но Райан заставлял его лезть на стену. И отсутствие должной работы никак не помогало.

Казалось будто они погрязли в будничной рутине, перекидываясь оскорблениями с утра и до вечера. Какие-то дни это казалось чем-то веселым, словно ссоры друзей. Но другие дни были другими, резкими, словно они пытались разделать друг друга на куски. Шейн точно не знал, что именно заставляло эти дни принимать такой радикальный оборот, и каким именно будет этот день. С каким ругательств они начнут сегодня? Он начал ходить на работу с постоянным напряжением и это не из-за того, что в городе был убийца.

Когда пререкания были безобидными, было мило.

— Ты ведь шериф, так? — Спросил однажды детектив, когда они оба оказались на кухне в одно и тоже время. — Тогда где твоя модная шляпа? Возможно тогда я попробую воспринимать тебя за копа, когда ты наденешь ее.

— Как долго ты еще пробудешь здесь? Ты и вправду доказал, что бесполезен.

— Я буду здесь до тех пор, пока не буду убежден, что убийца исчез или гниет в камере, — Райан сделал глоток кофе, наблюдая за Шейном, — и, я конечно, надеюсь, что его поджарят.

— Серьезно, Райан спасибо тебе за еще одну восхитительно бесполезную беседу. Это то, что заставляет меня идти на работу каждое утро. — Шейн взглянул на него перед тем как пройти мимо, и добавил, — Вовремя.

— Ты приходишь вовремя ради меня? — спросил Бергара с ухмылкой. — Это так мило.

— Не мило это вовсе, — Мадей ушел, улыбаясь против воли.

И все же на следующий день их пререкания просто…изменяются. До такой степени, что это сложно назвать пререканиями. В большинстве случаев, это происходила из-за того, что Райан проводил различия между детективами в крупных городах и маленьких. В другие дни все начиналось с того, что Шейн напоминал о том, что Райан скоро вернется безрезультатно в ЛА и что он лишь зря расслабляется. Или рассуждал о том какого это быть не в состоянии раскрыть дело, в котором специализируешься. Вне зависимости, кто начинал первым, все заканчивалось одинаково, а именно — соревнованием по крику, когда эти двое врывались к друг другу в кабинеты.

Хелен была занята записями пометок в блокноте. Как и всегда. Записями о том, кто начал кричать первым, кто первый сдался и выбежал из кабинета. Пока что Шейн лидировал в крике, а Райан в остальном. Она была на середине заполнения блокнота, когда позвонил телефон Стивена зазвенел.

— Дааа? — ответил он, раскручиваясь на кресле из-за чего шнур едва не вырвался. — Эээ…это полиция. Вы заявляете — мы, эм…пытаемся помочь.

Он внезапно выпрямился, лицо стало каменным, что очень было ему неприсущим. Хелен опустила блокнот, заметив, как Сара прекратила писать, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит.

— Ага, — Стивен кивнул, — Приведи всех их к нам. Нет, забудь, мы сами приедем. Все трое. Да. Ладно, спасибо, пока.

 

***

 

Райан взял все три письма, перелистывая их.

— Ты не можешь и дальше утверждать, что это не серийный убийца.

Сара кивнула, поворачиваясь к Шейну, который стоял рядом со столом.

— Кто бы не написал эти письма, он описал детали убийств, Шейн. Оружие, одежда, стиль убийства. Это убийца.

Шейн посмотрел на присутствующих: Сару, Хелен и на него:

— Письма ничего не значат, серьезно. В отличии кода. Нам нужно его расшифровать немедленно.

— Но как? — Райан прищурился, рассматривая странные символы. — Разве только если ты не собираешься проявить хоть какие-то способности и стать полезным хотя бы раз?

Шейн вырвал письма из его рук, не обращая внимание на его негодование.

— Как на счет того чтобы обзвонить газеты, которым тоже их разослали? The Chronicle, the Examiner, the Times Herald. Уверен, так и есть. Пусть делают о том, что просится. Пусть напечатают коды.

Райан смотрел на него несколько секунд:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был твоим личным секретарем, так? Может принести кофе? Может, есть какие-то особые поручения по работе по дому?

— Ну, для того чтобы сделать это, тебе придется дотянуться до педалей в машине.

— Да пошел ты, Мадей!

— Заткнитесь, бога ради. Я сделаю это, если вы собираетесь грызться из-за этого, — тяжело выдохнула Хелен, забирая коды у Шейна. — И я сделаю копии и развешу в округе.

— Я с тобой, — быстро проговорила Сара, не желая быть свидетелем очередной Мадей — Бергара перепалки. — Можем ли мы начать прямо сейчас?

Хелен быстро закивала, и двое исчезли из помещения.

Шейн бросил письма на стол и оглядел Райана презрительным взглядом:

— И ты до сих пор здесь потому что…?

— Из-за этого, — Райан указал на символ на письме, — он убьет снова.

— Он сказал, что не убьет никого, если мы напечатаем коды.

— Это не то, как работают серийные убийцы, Мадей, — сказал Райан чуть ли не смущенно, от чего лицо Шейна почти засветилось, — они убивают. Эта пометка — подпись. Он пытается заработать себе имя на этом, ну или планирует. Он собирается убить снова.

Он неохотно взял одно из писем, рассматривая небольшой круг с аккуратным символом «+» посередине.

— Так каков твой план, детектив?

— Мой план? — Бергара заморгал.

— Если ты так уверен, что он надет снова, тогда как ты планируешь его остановить? — Шейн наклонился, держа другую руку на бедре. — Или у детектива из большого города нет плана?

Это была очередь Райана краснеть:

— Я.у меня нет плана. Так много вариантов. Мы не может предугадать все с точностью.

— О, так, когда ты не уверен, что делать появляются «мы»? Интересно, — Шейн сел обратно за свой стол, подперев руками голову, наблюдая за Райаном как преподаватель наблюдает за глупым студентом и ждет пока тот не закончит презентацию. — И это все, детектив?

Райан нахмурился в недоумении:

— Вот так просто? Мы просто будем ждать?

— Ну, если это все, что вы предлагаете, детектив, — ответил Шейн.

Бергара развернулся, раздраженный этим планом. Он бы был уже на полпути к разгадке если бы Шейн, черт бы его побрал, Мадей не тормозил все его попытки. Но это не случится. О, да, этому нужно положить конец. И быстро.


	3. can I get uhh the 'Are We Flirting' with a side of 'Fuck You'

— Он был прав.

— Я знаю, что он был прав, Сара. Мне просто не нравится, что он был прав.

— Складывается впечатление, что ты из кожи вон вылезешь, чтобы свести его с ума.

— Нет, конечно же. Мои поступки вполне логичны, — Шейн закатил глаза.

— Ааа, — протянула Сара, ответ явно ее не убедил, — а у меня другое мнение.

— Правда? — Шейн не отрывал взгляда с дороги, сворачивая в переулок. — Какое?

— Мой кабинет рядом с твоим, помнишь? Я слышу, как ты разговариваешь с ним и ведешь себя как придурок.

— О, ну тогда ты определенно слышала, как он ведет себя таким же образом?

— О, — пробормотала девушка, словно ей открылась великая тайна. — Так вот почему он тебе так не нравится? Потому что он отвечает на твои нападки?

— Эм, нет, не из-за этого. Я игнорирую его до тех пор, пока он не говорит мне заткнутся. Заткнись, Шейн, — Мадей спародировал голос детектива, — боже, какой же он надоедливый!

— Так или иначе, он хорош в своем деле. Он был прав на счет того, что убийца пытается заработать себе репутацию. «Говорит Зодиак», — прочитала она. — Королева драмы, а не убийца.

— Но все еще никого не убил, — добавил Шейн. — А Бергара был в этом убежден.

— Прошло лишь несколько дней.

— Давай просто займемся этим кодом, ладно? — Мадей подошел к дому, еще раз проверяя точность адреса. — И хватит говорит об этом идиоте.

Местная пара каким-то образом расшифровала код, который напечатали в газете. Звонок в участке раздался в четыре часов утра. Райан был тем, кто поднял трубку, ведь он хотел поехать по адресу и первым получить расшифровку. И ему это почти удалось. Шейн застал его, когда тот подслушивал у его двери и, конечно же, устроил скандал. Адам спокойно печатал за своим столом, игнорируя очередную ссору. К счастью всех, Сара зашла в кабинет до того, как Райан успел выбрать себе оружие из канцелярии чтобы убить Мадея.

— Как на счет того, чтобы мы с Шейном поехали за кодом? — Сара пыталась их успокоить. — Хелен нет на месте, а ты не можешь поехать один. И я сомневаюсь, что ваша поездка, Райан, пройдет спокойно.

— Ладно, мне все равно. — Райан прошел мимо Шейна. — Козел.

Так они и покинули участок и теперь были готовы получить расшифровку.

 

***

 

Райан читал и перечитывал код снова и снова. Хелен терпеливо сидела рядом и ждала, когда он заговорит, а Сара явно чувствовала себя неуютно. И он мог видеть боковым зрением как Шейн смотрит на него, ожидая его реакции, возможно подготовив едкий комментарий.

«МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ УБИВАТЬ ЛЮДЕЙ ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЭТО ОЧЕНЬ ВЕСЕЛО ВЕСЕЛЕЕ ЧЕМ УБИВАТЬ ЖИВОТНЫХ В ЛЕСУ ВЕДЬ ЧЕЛОВЕК САМОЕ ОПАСНОЕ ЖИВАТНОЕ КОТОРОЕ МОЖНО УБИТЬ ЭТО ЗАХВАТЫВАЮЩИЙ ОПЫТ ЭТО ЛУЧШЕ ЧЕМ ПРОВЕСТИ ВРЕМЯ С ДЕВЧОНКОЙ И ЛУЧШИМ ИЗ ВСЕГО ЕСТ ТО ЧТО КОГДА Я УМРУ ТО ВОСКРЕСНУ В РАЕ И ВСЁ КОГО Я УБИЛ БУДУТ МОИМИ РАБАМИ И Я НЕ НАЗОВУ ВАМ СВОЕ ИМЯ ВЕДЬ ТОГДА ВЫ ПОПЫТАЕТЕСЬ ОСТОНОВИТЬ МЕНЯ И ПАМИШАЕТЕ СОБРАТЬ МОЮ КОЛЛЕКЦИЮ РАБОВ ДЛЯ ЖИЗНИ НА ТОМ СВЕТЕ».

— Это не совсем правильная расшифровка, — медленно произнес Райан. — Много орфографических ошибок. А еще здесь есть лишние буквы.

— Это пока единственный приемлемый вариант, — ответила Хелен, взяв отсканированную копию. — Он кажется безумцем.

— Это очевидно психопат, — сказал Райан, скрещивая руки на груди. — По близи есть лечебницы, где мы могли бы посмотреть списки пациентов? Сверить с описанием Магеу?

— Нет, увы, — Сара перевела взгляд на Шейна. — Ты подозрительно тихий.

— Просто думаю.

— Ты не можешь думать и говорить одновременно?

— Отвали, Бергара. — Шериф взял расшифровку, прищурившись. — Этот парень явно несамый умный. Расшифровка верна, и убери это тупое выражение лица, Райан, предположим, что все верно, тогда его орфография катастрофа, а пунктуация отсутствует.

— И что? — Райан присел на край стола. — Мы будем искать людей, у которых проблемы с языком?

Шейн глубоко вдохнул, стараясь сохранить спокойствие:

— Это поможет нам сузить крут, ладно? Еще есть какие-нибудь глупые вопросы?

— Нет, только если у тебя нет глупых идей.

— Сейчас у меня в голове крутится лишь одна идея, которая связана с этим степлером и твоим ртом.

— Так, ладно, — вмешалась Хелен, забирая код, — я проинформирую остальных, расскажу, что происходит.

— Я пойду за кофе, — Сара пошла следом. — Нас ожидает долгая, очень долгая ночь.

— Это очевидно психопат, — фыркнул Шейн, повторяя слова Райана. — Да ладно, Бергара? Думаю, и четырехлетний это бы заметил.

Райан остановился у двери и повернулся, прищуриваясь:

— В чем твоя проблема, Мадей? Я просто выполняю свою работу. Хотя, знаешь, просто скажи.

— О, ты хочешь знать? — Шейн откинулся на спинку кресла. Руки на подлокотниках.

— Не представляешь, как сильно, — Райан закрыл двери, прислонившись к ней и сложив руки перед собой, ожидая ответа. — Так что давай, выговорись.

— Мне не нравится твое поведение. — Ответил Шейн спокойно. — Ты эдакий всезнайка. Позволь поинтересоваться, ты возглавлял хоть какой-либо департамент в Лос-Анджелесе? Ага, так я и думал. Потому что здесь ты ведешь себя как будто ты главный. Приказываешь мне и моим людям что делать. Подытоживая — ты до чертиков раздражаешь. — Мадей поднял руку, останавливая Райана от ответа. — Ты спросил, и я ответил. И поверь, это я еще подбирал слова.

— А не стоило, — Райан пожал плечами, — это станет для тебя неожиданностью, но мне плевать, что ты там думаешь.

Шейн улыбнулся:

— Слишком много понтов для коротышки вроде тебя. Я бы сказал, что это главная причина твоих неприятностей.

— Ошибаешься. На самом деле я очень даже приятный парень, но только тогда, когда тебя нет рядом.

— Ах, ну конечно. Тогда я тоже.

— Определенно нет, — Райан изогнул бровь.

— Мне припоминается, — Шейн лениво указал на него ручкой, — ты первый, кто постоянно начинает скандал.

— Пиздежь.

— Неа.

— Именно.

— Нет, это не так.

— Да, это так.

— Ну вот, опять ты начинаешь, — шериф выгнул бровь. — Серьезно, Райан, контролируй себя.

Райан прикрыл глаза, потирая переносицу так словно у него головная боль:

— Господи Иисусе, я ухожу.

— Стоять, мы еще не закончили.

— Да бога ради… Что? Что такое?

— Ты не сказал о своих претензиях ко мне. — Шейн усмехнулся. — Немного несправедливо, ведь я-то сказал.

— У тебя есть лишний час?

— Возможно.

— Ох, ну конечно.

— Постарайся не звучать так возбужденно.

— С чего бы мне быть возбужденным?

— Ну, — Шейн снова улыбнулся, — многое может случится за час.

Твою мать. Райан сделал паузу и просто смотрел на шерифа. Он что флиртует? Они флиртуют? Он точно не знал, что сказать в ответ. И вообще должен ли он отвечать? Он, вне всяких сомнений, был застигнут врасплох, и это не то, на что он надеялся.

— Ну так в чем твоя проблема, Райан? — Спросил Шейн снова, словно он и не говорил ничего ранее. — Давай, вывали на меня грязь.

Хорошо, так и сделаю.

— Ты придурок, Шейн. Ты грубый зазнайка, и единственное, что тебе не помешает так это удар в морду. И я с удовольствием сделал бы это.

— О, малыш, ну так давай.

Райан раздраженно стиснул зубы, скрещивая руки на груди еще крепче:

— Думаешь шучу?

— Естественно.

— Не похоже, чтобы я смеялся. Потому что я бы с радостью вмазал бы тебе.

— Ну тогда подойди ближе, — Шейн поднялся, упираясь руками в стол, — и докажи.

Райан смотрел на него, думая о том, что случится после. Это была приятная мысль. Шейн напряженно смотрел в ответ, что заставило Райана почувствовать себя немного…странно. Почувствовать страх? Не совсем. Немного запуганным, но это не то. Это было странное чувство, и он не в состоянии объяснить.

— К счастью для тебя, я профессионал своего дела. — Райан открыл двери, не сводя взгляда с Шейна. — И я не собираюсь драться с тобой на рабочем месте.

— Ха, ссыкло, — Шейн присел обратно с разочарованным выражением на лице. — Закрой за собой двери.

Он просидел несколько минут в тишине, когда детектив ушел, зарывшись руками в волосы. Он хотел, чтобы Бергара уехал, верно. И, наверное, ему будет не так просто вывести его на драку, как он думал. Но что еще остается делать? Он должен спровоцировать Райана на что угодно, о чего тот уберется прочь обратно в ЛА и из его жизни. Шейн закусил губу, размышляя. Давай, Мадей. Ты ведь хорош в доведении людей до ручки, так ведь? Ты уже на полпути.

Райана нужно всего лишь подтолкнуть. И все.

 

***

 

— Это остальные письма, — Райан протер уставшие глаза. Свет от лампы на его столе причиняла боль глазам. — Эта расшифровка не может быть верной, так что я проверю не пришло хоть что-то новое.

— Почти полночь, Райан, — Хелен взглянула на него, надевая пальто. — И прошло несколько недель как код расшифровали. Новых вариантов не присылали.

— Но зачем ему допускать столько ошибок? Зачем писал лишние буквы?

— Чтобы спутать идиотов вроде тебя, — Шейн стоял позади. — Думал, что это я остаюсь на дежурстве, а не ты, Бергара.

— Я работал, — ответил Райан сквозь зубы. Ему не хотелось затевать спор.

— Иди домой и работай там.

— Я останусь.

— Без обид, но застрять с тобой в относительно небольшом здании — это ночной кошмар, который мне недавно приснился.

— Я ведь тоже здесь, — тихо сказал Адам, наблюдая за ним сквозь очки, — на ночном дежурстве.

— Ну тогда как на счет того, чтобы ты закрылся в своем кабинете, а я останусь здесь? — Поинтересовался Райан. — И если ты высунешься, то я надеру тебе зад.

— Слова и никаких действий.

— О, поверь, Мадей, будут действия.

— Адам, проследи за тем, чтобы они не поубивали друг друга, — сказала Хелен, проходя мимо своего стола. — У нас и так достаточно убийств.

Шейн подождал пока уйдет Хелен:

— Если у тебя не получилось взломать код, когда мы его получили, то и не получится сейчас.

— Я сейчас взломаю твое лицо об этот стол, как на счет этого?

— Сдавайся, Бергара. Ты не справишься.

— Хочешь знать сколько людей мне говорило это?

— Очевидно, что недостаточно.

Райан наблюдал за ним, нахмурив брови, когда тот прошел к его столу:

— Не имею понятия, что ты делаешь, но тебе лучше отьебаться.

Шейн, игнорируя выражение лица детектива, забрал код со стола:

— Я забираю это.

— Я работаю над ними, Шейн. Верни на место.

— Ни над чем ты не работаешь. Ты просто пялишься на них, ожидая, что кто-то прольет свет на имеющиеся доказательства.

— Отдай их! — Райан пошел за ним в его кабинет, как маленькая чихуахуа за косточкой. — Шейн, прекрати выебываться.

— Нельзя оставлять улики и просто смотреть на них. Они испортятся.

Райан схватил того за предплечье от чего Шейн немного споткнулся.

— Отдай их, — Райан крепко держал его.

Шейн посмотрел на него вниз, выгибая бровь, а затем поднял руку вместе с кодом вверх:

— Ну тогда достань их.

— Сукин ты сын!

— Давай, Райан. Один прыжок — и все получится.

— Я слишком устал для этого дерьма, Шейн. Просто верни их.

Шериф ухмылялся, оценивая ситуацию:

— Я верну. Просто забери их.

Райан внезапно ударил того в живот. Сильно. Шейн уронил коды, упираясь в стол рядом, откашливаясь. Адам наконец-то поднял голову, наблюдая за ними с округленными глазами. Единственный шум исходил от задыхавшегося Шейна.

— Ах ты мелкий ублюдок, — Шейн взглянул на детектива. Бумаги лежали на полу между ними. — Ты ударил меня.

— А ты спровоцировал меня, — огрызнулся Райан, который явно не спешил подбирать бумаги. Ему нужно быть готовым, если Шейн решит ударить в ответ. — Ты в любом случае хотел, чтобы я ударил тебя пару недель назад. Так что вот — получи подарок.

Адам нахмурился, слушая разговор и игнорируя телефон, который разрывался.

— Надеюсь у тебя есть доказательства, потому что я не оставлю это просто так.

— Тогда просто ударь меня, Шейн. — Райан развел руки в ожидании. — Ну же.

Мадей закатал рукава, приближаясь:

— Ладно, попытаюсь не испортить твое красивое личико.

— Ребята.

— Красивое? — Райан выгнул бровь. — Странное время ты выбрать чтобы сделать комплимент. Пытаешься смягчить последствия?

— О, я не хочу ничего смягчать.

— Ребята.

— Хочешь пожестче, так?

Шейн расправился с рукавами и на его лице появилось удивленное выражение:

— Детектив, вы флиртуете со мной?

— Ребята!

— Может быть, — Райан пожал плечами. — Даже несмотря на то, что я собираюсь перекинуть тебя через весь стол.

— О, малыш, мне нравится эти грязные словечки.

— РЕБЯТА! — Адаму наконец-то удалось привлечь их внимание, махая телефоном. — Произошло еще одно убийство.


	4. Finally, a cork board

— Ты должен подвести меня до дома.

Шейн остановился и, опустив руку на крышу машины, посмотрел на Райана:

— А?

— Я ведь приехал сюда с тобой, — Райану и самому это не нравилось, — машина Хелен забита. Она повезла остальных в больницу.

— А что насчет Адама?

Райан глянул на того без единой эмоции на лице:

— Мы забыли Адама.

— Ох, блять. — Шейн осмотрелся вокруг озера: рядом с областью, залитой кровью, блестела роса. — Мы действительно его забыли.

Сразу же через минуту, как Адам продиктовал им адрес нового места преступления, они вылетели из участка, запрыгивая в машину Шейна. Адам, положив телефонную трубку, решил вернуться к работе, раз его оставили в участке.

— Один из экспертов подвезет тебя, — продолжил Мадей, открывая дверцу.

— Я не собираюсь ждать пять часов чтобы меня подвезли, Шейн, — Бергара подошел к пассажирской двери и открыл ее. — Я живу на обратном пути к участку.

— Я не собираюсь ехать в участок.

— Я сейчас взломаю твою машину и угоню ее у тебя на глазах.

Явно не впечатленный, Шейн взглянул на него:

— И ты называешь себя копом?

— Просто подвези меня, твою мать, Шейн.

— Ладно, но я собираюсь жаловаться всю дорогу.

— Тоже мне еще новость.

Шейн завел двигатель, проезжая мимо судебных экспертов, которые толпились в своих костюмах как чайки.

— Я думал ты захочешь поехать в госпиталь. Видимо, парень каким-то образом выжил, хотя его и ударили шесть раз ножом.

— Хелен и Сара уже там, — ответил Райан.

— Не думал, что это должно тебя остановить, — спокойно сказал Шейн, не отводя глаз от дороги. Солнце только начинало восходить, и, казалось, их ожидает очередной серый день. — Учитывая то, что ты хочешь делать самостоятельно буквально все.

— Ну, я, единственный человек, которому я могу доверять, — Райан пожал плечами. — Плюс твое управление отстой.

— Воу, притормози на минутку, — Шейн раздраженно взглянул на него. — Мое управление в состоянии обеспечить безопасность.

— Очевидно, что нет.

— Мы раньше не сталкивались с серийными убийцами, Райан. — Шериф закатил глаза. — Именно поэтому вас и прислали. Ты нам не нужен, ты словно 160-ти сантиметровая катастрофа.

— Я и сам не горю желанием оставаться здесь. Этот город — отстой, как и участок.

— Тогда езжай домой.

Райан повернулся к нему, все еще сложивши руки на груди:

— Уеду. С радостью. Сразу же как поймаю этого придурка Зодиака.

— Возможно, этот случай даже не его рук дела. Почерк убийства не тот.

— Ты тупой или как?

— В этого парня с девушкой стреляли, и еще их ударили ножом, а затем еще и связали. Это совсем не похоже на предыдущий случай.

— Он буквально-таки нарисовал знак Зодиака на машине, Мадей. И еще даты следующих убийств.

— Убийцы вдохновляют других сумасшедших каждый день, Бергара. Я думал, что-ты-то должен знать. Куда мне повернуть?

— Следующий поворот налево, — ответил Райан. — Это тот же человек. Я знаю.

— Ну, я не собираюсь поверить лишь потому что ты так сказал, — Мадей пожал плечами.

— Не обижайся, но мне плевать. — Райан отстегнул ремень безопасности. — Просто остановись здесь. С меня хватит.

— Хватит чего?

— Тебя!

— Ох, перестань драматизировать, Райан.

— Останови эту дурацкую машину.

Шейн остановился, все еще держа руку на руле и смотрел на Райана:

— Тогда проваливай.

— Дверцы закрыты.

— Знаю. Это я закрыл.

Райан мог слышать этот надменный тон в его голосе:

— Открой двери.

— Я не могу позволить тебе идти домой в одиночку, Райан. У нас здесь неподалеку серийный убийца.

— Чего ты пытаешься добиться? — Поинтересовался Райан, поворачивая голову к Шейну. — Ты не можешь просто закрыть меня в своей машине.

— Я всего лишь пытаюсь вывести тебя из себя. Мне казалось, что это очевидно.

Райан глубоко вдохнул и спокойно выдохнул:

— Я не позволю себя спровоцировать, Шейн.

— Это уже произошло. — Шейн удовлетворенно улыбнулся, положив руку на соседнее сидение. — У тебя сейчас пар пойдет из ушей. Расслабься.

— Ты не можешь просто выводить меня, а потом приказывать успокоиться.

— Без обид, просто ты кажешься раздраженным.

Райан подергал ручку, надеясь открыть дверь:

— Клянусь богом, чувак, открой дверь.

— Скажи пожалуйста.

— Открой двери, пожалуйста.

Шейн сделал глубокий вдох, делая паузу перед ответом:

— Нет.

— Ах ты ж сукин с…

Резкий стук в окно заставил их подпрыгнуть, одновременно выругиваясь. Хелен стояла у окна, прищуриваясь.

— Что вы делаете? — Спросила она. — Вы направляетесь обратно в участок? Подвезете и меня?

— А? — Шейн открыл окно. — Зачем? Я думал вы с Сарой в больнице.

— Я не поехала. Мне нужно было домой чтобы распечатать нужные документы. Сара сказала, что встретится со мной в участке около девяти. — Она перевела взгляд на Райана. — Вы что теперь друзья, или как?

— Нет, — Райан наклонился к Шейну, чтобы той было легче его видеть, — прошу, сядь в машину, чтобы я перестал мучатся.

— А я думал ты собираешься домой, Бергара. — Шейн коснулся рукой его головы. — А теперь ты хочешь в участок?

Райан откинулся назад на сидение, нахмурившись:

— У Сары, должно быть, есть кое-что для нас, так ведь? Я хочу взглянуть.

— Ну еще бы.

— Я тогда запрыгну назад, — повысила голос девушка, — если ты откроешь двери, конечно же.

— Без проблем, Хелен, — спокойно ответил Шейн, чувствуя, как Райан излучает волны агрессии, когда тот разблокировал машину. — Видишь, Райан. Все, что требуется — это манеры.

— Я убью тебя.

 

***

 

Эндрю сделал шаг назад, кивая головой:

— Прекрасно. Мне нравится.

— Это круто, чувак, — Стивен ухмыльнулся, рассматривая фотографии и письма перед ними. — У нас теперь есть своя доска расследования. Наконец-то.

— Все что осталось — красные нити.

— Ребята, это серьезно, — Сара подошла к ним. — Случилось четыре убийства. Четыре. На шестерых совершили нападения. Один из выживших, тот, который видел Зодиака без маски, уехал из города. Его нет.

— Его нет? — спросил Стивен. — Дерьмо, а я возлагал на него большие надежды.

— Как и все мы. Все, что есть — краткое описание. — Сара обернулась, когда двери позади открылись и три ее коллеги прошли внутрь. — Рада, что вы приехали.

— У вас есть описание Брайана Хартнелла? — с надеждой спросила Хелен. — Хоть что-то? Может увидел особые признаки?

— Да, да и да, — Сара указала на описание, которое было прикреплено на доску. — Он сказал, что убийца был приблизительно 170-180 сантиметров роста. Выглядел он приблизительно на 100 килограмм, и он увидел темно-коричневые волосы под маской.

— Какой шизик надел бы маску палача? — Спросил Эндрю. — Даже для убийств это слишком.

— В первую очередь, что нужно прояснить — возможно, это не тот самый убийца. — Сказал Шейн, пробежавшись глазами по доске. — Майк Магеу сказал, что нападавший был где-то 90 килограмм…

— Или больше, — перебил Райан, изучая доску.

— …и у него были светло-коричневые волосы. — Закончил Шейн, подчеркнув разницу в описаниях. — Конечно, только если убийца не перекрасил волосы, что может быть единственным объяснением.

— Это один и тот же человек, Шейн. Он оставил чертов знак Зодиака на машине.

— Как я и сказал, он может просто подражателем.

— Перед тем как вы начнете спорить, — начала Сара, — вы могли бы спросить нашего мнения. Потому что вполне вероятно, что это два разных человека.

— Нет, не вероятно, — ответил Райан. — Почему никто не считает, что это один и тот же человек?

— Позволь все прояснить. — Шейн прошел мимо собравшихся к доске и положил руки на бедра как школьный учитель. — Цвет волос разный. Стиль убийства разный. Первые два убийства Зодиака — это просто подойти к машине и выстрелить, так? Но случай на озере другой, он подходит к Шепард и Хартнеллу, связывает их, а потом наносит удары ножом.

— Он определенно поменял стиль, — медленно сказала Хелен, — но он, с большой вероятностью, является тем же парнем, которого мы ищем.

— Он не надевал маску ранее.

— Может он хочет быть более осторожным? — спросил Стивен. — Может со случия с Магеу, он не хочет попасться?

Со спокойным лицом, Райан поднял руку, заставляя всех замолчать:

— Ладно, справедливости ради, допустим нападение на озере дело рук другого парня. Какая мотивация?

— А какая мотивация у убийц? Они, как правило, просто сумасшедшие, — нахмурился Шейн.

— Правильный ответ — никакой, — уточнил Райан, продвигаясь к доске. — Я имею ввиду, что существует много причин, по которым люди убивают. Но для того чтобы убить из подражания, причин мало. — Бергара прикрепил копию кода. — Как я и сказал — парень делает себе имя. Ему нужно внимание. Он прислал письма потому что хотел, чтобы люди узнали о нем. Серийные убийцы питаются страхом, Шейн. Это тот же человек, потому что он заморочился и оставил знак, чтобы мы знали, что это он. Хартнелл ведь сказал о символе Зодиака на своей машине.

— Ответь мне, Райан, — шериф внимательно на него посмотрел, словно никого не было, — у тебя были в детстве кумиры? Кто вдохновил тебя на то, чтобы стать тем, кем ты есть сегодня? Помимо короля креветок Пепе, конечно же?

Райан проигнорировал его слова, когда увидел, как Хелен прикрывает рот, пряча улыбку:

— Нет, меня никто не вдохновлял в отличии от тебя, аэромен.

— Вот черт, — прошептал Эндрю, давая Стивену ладонью пять.

— Это другой человек, потому что описание не подходит, — повторил Шейн, не сводя взгляда с Райана. — Подражание — прекрасный мотиватор в этом случае.

— Это один и тот же человек, — настаивал Райан, — потому что убийцы не вдохновляют других убийц.

— Ты не можешь быть в этом так уверен.

— Могу, потому что я не долбанный идиот.

— Уверен?

— Не знаю, наверное, нужно спросить у тебя. Ты же эксперт.

— Ну, хоть кто-то из нас эксперт хоть в чем-то, — Шейн повернулся к нему. — Потому что прошел месяц, а от тебя по-прежнему никакой пользы.

— Потому что ты сдерживаешь меня, — Райан сжал кулаки, — я знаю, что я делаю. Просто не стой у меня на пути.

— Ребята, расслабьтесь, — Сара толкнула их, пытаясь разнять. — Серьезно. Это смешно, у нас тут вообще-то убийство.

— Самая опасная игра.

Все заинтересовано повернулись к Адаму. Он наблюдал за ними, сидя за своим столом.

Райан взглянул на него, расставляя руки, в ожидании:

— О чем ты, Бьянчи?

— Книга. Это книга, — Адам сглотнул. — В одном из писем о ней говорится. Человек — самое опасное животное.

— Так, Адам, давай ближе к делу.

— «Самая опасная игра» — книга об охоте на людей, — быстро проговорил Адам. — Это про охоту на людей, используя фонарик и пистолет. Ведь человек — самое опасное из животных, за которым можно охотится.

— И? — Шейн заморгал. — Это все здорово, но мы не можем отследить убийцу через карточки из библиотеки.

— Вдохновение, — Адам пожал плечами, — это вдохновение Зодиака.

Стивен был первым, кто нарушил молчание:

— Бум! Вот оно!

 

***

 

Все разошлись, когда стемнело. Целый день они то и дело отвечали на звонки людей, которые уверяли, что они — убийца. И если кто-то позвонит с подобным заявлением, то Райан был готов убить кого-то. По крайней мере, у него уже был конкретный человек в мыслях. Хелен и Сара остались на дежурстве. Эти двое, к счастью, подружились. Райан не знал куда именно делись Эндрю и Стивен, скорей всего поехали за едой. Это было из тех вещей, которую они обожали. А Адам, казалось, растворился в воздухе (как и всегда).

— Тебя подвести еще раз?

Райан остановился у машины, тяжело вздыхая:

— Я лучше сдохну. Спасибо.

— О, не обижайся на меня, Бергара, — Шейн прошел мимо. — Просто пытаюсь быть вежливым.

— Я сомневаюсь, что ты когда-либо в своей жизни был вежливым.

Мадей остановился у капота машины Райана, его пальто покоилось на его руке:

— Мне и не нужно. Мой неотразимый шарм делает все за меня.

— Хотел бы я увидеть этот «неотразимый шарм», — Райан закатил глаза и открыл машину.

— Может, я как-нибудь покажу его, — ответил Шейн, изгибая бровь. — Когда тебе удобно?

Так, ладно. Это не то, о чем он размышлял. Этот парень явно флиртовал:

— Никогда. Мне не хочется.

— Сомневаюсь.

Райан опустил руку на дверь машины, следя за Шейном словно ястреб:

— Ты сомневаешься во многих вещах, так ведь?

— Хмм, полагаю, да.

— И только когда речь идет обо мне.

Шейн смотрел на него некоторое время, все еще с кривой улыбкой на лице, словно размышляя стоит ли шутить:

— А ты хочешь моего одобрения?

— Нет. Определенно нет.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь от меня?

Пауза.

— Я не знаю, чего хочу.

Шейн многозначительно ухмыльнулся:

— Как скажешь.

Райан ничего не ответил, а просто широко открыл дверцу:

— Спокойной ночи, Мадей.

— Спокойной ночи, Бергара.

Райан не спешил заводить машину, размышляя над произошедшим. Ему ведь не привиделось, и он явно не преувеличивал. Мадей флиртовал с ним, прямо перед его, блять, носом. Но в одном он не был уверен — возможно, для того это было очередной шуткой. Возможно, это лишь часть его большого плана. А может Райан просто должен не перегибать палку и перестать об этом думать. Он не должен отвлекаться от дела. Не должен! Бергара завел мотор, покидая парковку. Сосредоточься, Райан. Ты должен.

Но Шейн явно что-то задумал. Райан был уверен. И чтобы это ни было, у него было ощущение, что он еще об этом пожалеет.


	5. Push and Pull

Шейн знал, что-то, что он делает — неправильно. Осознание этого, безусловно, раздражало.

Он знал, что первые два нападения Зодиака никак не совпадали с третьим, несмотря на противоречия в участке.

Он также знал, что все согласились бы с ним, если бы Райан Бергара не ставил под сомнение, а также не перепроверял каждое его слово.

Так что несмотря на то, что он понимал, что-то, что он делает было неправильным, он считал это необходимым для…справедливости, скажем так. Ладно, может все из-за того, что Шейн немного ревновал из-за того, что всем Райан, похоже, как нравится. Это раздражало, правда. Парень — зубрилка, который с головой погряз в расследование и редко покидал участок. Шейна раздражала его преданность (прям как собака и кость). (А Шейн держал кость с другой стороны, пытаясь отделаться от собаки и при этом не оказаться в положении с укушенной рукой).

Но его план был простым, серьезно. Он отвлечет Райана от расследования, в надежде, что тот облажается. Единственное, чего Шейн не планировала — так это то, что все начнется с флирта. Честно говоря, он не хотел думать о том, что он пришел к этому уже после того как увидел, что это помогает. Но, эй, это все же сработало. И как только Райан облажается, Шейн припомнит ссоры прошлых недель и станет намекать на то, что Райан переработался и тому нужен перерыв на отдых. И тогда этот кошмар вернется назад в ЛА, и он продолжит расследование в спокойствии. Это был хороший план, Шейн уверен.

— Ты в порядке?

Шейн заморгал, закивав головой:

— А?

— Ты смотришь в стену уже пять минут как, — медленно сказал Брент, — ты даже не моргнул.

— Ты смотрел на меня, как я смотрю на стену, — парировал Шейн, понимая, что его чай уже давно остыл. — И это еще страннее.

Брент закатил глаза, исчезая за дверью. Шейн вылил чай и стал снова его разогревать, опять погружаясь в мысли. Брент был одним из тех, кому нравился Райан. И Саре, он, кажется, тоже нравится. А также Стивену, но тут стоит учесть факт того, что Стивену нравятся все. Та же ситуация и с Эндрю. И самое странное это то, что Райан умудрялся разговаривать с Адамом больше двух минут, а это был рекорд в их участке. Ситуация была тяжелой.

— Есть планы?

— Когда вы уже перестанете вламываться ко мне, когда я думаю? — Спросил Шейн, поворачиваясь к Саре. — Это надоедает.

— Над чем думаешь? — поинтересовалась девушка, доставая чашку. — Это как-то связано с Райаном?

— Что? Нет. С чего бы мне думать о нем?

— Потому что ты такой, Шейн. — Сара многозначительно посмотрела на него. — Ты как Серсея. Как только кто-то с тобой не согласился, ты уже планируешь как убить всю их семью.

— Я не думаю о Райане долбанном Бергаре, — сухо ответил шериф. Позади закипел чайник. — Я думаю о деле.

— Я оскорблен, — позади раздался голос Райана. — И «долбанный» — не мое второе имя, но хорошая попытка.

— Прошу прощения, — Шейн взглянул на него сверху. — Я собирался взять эту чашку.

— Интересно, что-то я не вижу твоего имени на ней.

— В ней уже насыпано кофе, Райан. Принеси сюда свою кружку.

— Ну, технически твое в ней только кофе, — Райан посмотрел на чашку несколько секунд, а потом перевернул ее, высыпая кофейные гранулы. — Вот так.

— Сукин ты сын.

— Эй, Райан, — Хелена появилась в проеме, махая рукой чтобы привлечь его внимание, — могу я с тобой поговорить?

Шейн не сводил с Райана глаз, игнорируя присутствие девушек:

— По твоему лицу когда-нибудь проходились чайником?

— Не припомню.

— Хочешь попробовать?

— О, спорю, ты хотел бы попробовать много вещей на мне, — Райан поставил кружку на поверхность с немного большей силой, чем требовалось. — Наслаждайся своим кофе, — сказал Бергара перед тем как выйти.

Когда Райан ушел, Сара позволила себе продолжить дышать, понимая, что до этого она сжимала зубы:

— Боже. Вот это напряжение!

Странное сексуальное напряжение.

— Хмм, — протянул Мадей, дотрагиваясь ко рту, снова погружаясь в мысли.

— Опять ты что-то замышляешь, Шейн. Расскажи мне!

— Ничего я не замышляю, — произнес он на автомате. — Я раздумываю над тем, что уже надумал. — Он внезапно ушел с кухни. — Буду в кабинете, если понадоблюсь.

 

***

 

— Они и правда считают, что не палятся? — Хелен улыбнулась, переписывая новую версию расшифровки к себе в блокнот. — Типа серьезно?

— Даже не знаю, — Сара села на край стола и понизила голос, чтобы никто другой не услышал. Кроме Адама, конечно, ведь тот всегда молчал. — Шейн может быть…странным, когда дело доходит до подобного. Сложно сказать нравится ли ему кто-то или он просто хочет сжечь этого человека.

— Может и то, и то?

— Возможно, — Сара пожала плечами. — Когда он становится тихим, значит что-то задумал. Вот именно с этого момента стоит начать волноваться.

Хелен оторвалась от своего блокнота:

— Волноваться? Почему? Что он может сделать?

— О, он будет гнуть свою линию до тех пор, пока другой не сойдет с ума, — Сара глянула в открытый кабинет, чтобы удостовериться, что тот ушел. — Он не часто так делает, но я была свидетелем того, как люди покидали участок со слезами, после того как пытались оспорить его слова.

— Ну, вообще-то — Хелен подошла ближе, переходя на шепот, — это может показаться странным, но, думаю, что Райану это нравится.

— Думаешь?

— Немного. Но я бы на твоем месте предупредила бы Шейна, что если Райан съедет с катушек, то он может, — Хелен повторила звук взрыва, разводя руки в сторону. — Я наблюдала за этим лишь дважды, и во второй раз он сломал парню нос.

— Ох, черт, — Сара выдохнула. — И как он еще остается детективом?

— Потому что смог доказать, что-то, в чем его обвиняли произошло из-за провокации истца. — Серьезно ответила Хелен. — Так что я настоятельно попросила бы Шейна сбавить обороты.

— Видишь ли, это именно то, что нельзя делать. Потому что он сделает все наоборот, — девушка задумала на секунду, стуча ручкой по столу. — Мне нужно сделать это осторожно.

— Тогда нужно сделать это быстрее, потому что я разговаривала со Стивом и Эндрю, и они сказали, что Райан был взбешен.

— Даже не знаю в чем их проблема, но это не выйдет ничем хорошим для расследования. — Сара взглянула на часы. — Когда перерыв? Хочешь чего-нибудь съесть, мы могли бы параллельно что-нибудь придумать.

— Да, круто! — Хелен взяла свой блокнот и кинула в сумку. — Это должно быть ужасно быть единственной девушкой в участке?

— Да все нормально. Когда я хочу посплетничать — у меня есть Стивен.

 

***

 

Мадей серьезно думал, что он осторожен? Райан сидел за столом, опустив голову и смотрел на страницы документов. Он всего смотрел и не читал. Он прекрасно понимал, что этот парень делает. Шейн решил перейти на другой уровень, нагло, как и всегда. Словно Райан не заметит все эти «ненавязчивые» прикосновения во время их очередных словесных перепалок. Однажды, он, как и всегда перекидывался парочкой ласковых слов, сортируя при этом документы, почувствовал руку у себя на плече:

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы все было в алфавитном порядке. — Сказал Шейн прямо Райану на ухо. — Не хронологически. Если ты не против.

— Против, — ответил Райан, поворачиваясь к мужчине с сердитым выражением лица, — потому что я почти закончил сортировку.

— Ох, если бы взгляды могли убивать…

— Да, если бы.

— Может, поэтому Зодиак и делает это? — Шейн ухмыльнулся, позволив ладони небрежно пройтись по плечам Бергары. — Знаешь, как та игра в гляделки? *

— Заткнись, Шейн.

И только тогда, Мадей коснулся спины Райана. Этот жест остался незамеченным для участка, но в голове у Бергары уже завыли сирены. Главным образом потому, что Райан не почувствовал отвращения, которое, по логике, почувствовать должен. Он не может ответить тем же. Не может рисковать. Ведь тогда Шейн выиграет. Райан тяжело выдохнул, отказываясь продолжить расшифровку новых писем. Он был уверен, что видел, как этим занималась Хелен, так что она позвонит ему сразу же как закончит.

— Только мы одни, как всегда?

Райан откинулся на спинку стула, когда Шейн появился рядом, опираясь о стол:

— Уверен, Адам где-то рядом.

— О, я отпустил его.

О, нет.

— Серьезно?

Шейн улыбнулся, сложив руки на груди, словно они разговаривают как хорошие коллеги. Чего никогда не было.

— Серьезно. Он поехал в библиотеку.

— Значит, здесь никого нет, — медленно сказал Райан, закинув руку на спинку.

— Ты выглядишь немного напряженным, Бергара.

— А ты немного расслабившимся.

Шейн засмеялся, от чего кровь Райана начала вскипать:

— Знаешь, твои попытки угрожать просто уморительные. Серьезно.

— Рад, что тебе так кажется. — Детектив смотрел на него, не отрываясь некоторое время. Единственный звук — машины на улице и тикающие часы на стене. — Чего ты добиваешься, Мадей?

— А?

— Не прикидывайся.

— Я без понятия, о чем ты.

— Перестань раздражать меня. — Райан повернулся к кодам на столе. — И попытайся хотя бы раз поработать усердно.

— Может это тебе стоит работать не так усердно? — Шейн наклонился, облокотившись локтем о стол, а другую руку положив Райану между лопаток. Это можно было посчитать дружеским жестом, если бы это делал кто-то другой, а не Шейн. — Ты когда-нибудь задумывался об этом?

Райан повернулся настолько, чтобы было достаточно видеть, как лицо шерифа было в паре сантиметров от его:

— Я знаю, что ты думал об этом.

— А ты разве нет?

Бергара повернул голову, чтобы видеть Шейна. Его взгляд опустился на его губы:

— А что если и думал?

Шейн рассматривал его лицо, словно пытаясь найти ответ о смысле жизни. Всего лишь на долю секунды, во взгляде появилась нерешительность. Но затем, он наклонился так, чтобы их губы были на одном уровне. Мадей остановился, будто провоцируя того. Райан сопротивлялся, пытаясь скрыть свое тяжелое дыхание, губы немного приоткрыты. Это было ошибкой с самого начала. Глупой, глупой ошибкой.

— Если так, — начал отвечать Шейн, опуская взгляд, — то, тогда нам придется найти чем тебя занять.

Райан не ответив, нахмурился, будто физически пытался себя сдержать от движения вперед. И он пытался. Да просто сделай это, Бергара. Ты ведь должен это сделать. Шейн слегка потянулся вперед, чувствуя, как рука Райана опустилась ему на шею. Да. Вот так. Ближе. Пока я не плюнул и сделал все сам.

Звонок телефона все прервал. Шейн выпрямился, наблюдая как Райан чуть ли не побежал к столу Хелен чтобы ответить на звонок.

— Да. Мы будем там в пять, — Райан положил трубку, избегая взгляда Шейна. — Еще одно убийство. Таксист. Он умер. Полицейские, что оказались недалеко от места, уже на месте.

— Хорошо. — Шейн поправил свою куртку и пошел по направлению к выходу. — Отлично, едем?

Райану потребовался момент чтобы прийти в себя. Это было слишком близко. Это было слишком, блять, близко:

— А как же участок?

— Адам будет здесь через десять минут, — ответил Мадей, выходя.

Какого черта? Райан моргнул и внезапно понял, чего добивался Шейн. Если Райана застукают с главой участка, то поднялся бы шум. Его отправят назад в ЛА. В особенности, если он был инициатором.

Шейн Мадей, ну ты и ублюдок. Райан последовал за ним.

Что ж, Шейн слишком долго вел свои игры, и даже смог в этом преуспеть. Но, возможно, наступила очередь Райана перемешать карты?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *имеется ввиду игра "wink murder" ("охотник") смысл которой "убивать" путем подмигивания, когда как другие участники пытаются найти "убийцу"


	6. The Diner

Он был поблизости. Тот, кто убил таксиста должен быть где-то рядом, тело все еще было теплым, когда копы приехали на место преступления. Улицы переполнены полицейскими, которые искали убийцу. Это была идея Шейна припарковать пару полицейских машин с воющими сиренами около места преступления, если убийца прятался поблизости, то ему будет в десять раз сложнее услышать приближающиеся машины. Копы рассмеялись над этим предложением, но только не Райан. Они ведь никогда еще не сталкивались с подобным.

— Как на счет этого места?

— Они разве открыты? — Хелен заглянула в окна. — Там горит всего лишь парочка ламп.

— Мы просто закажем кофе, — Сара пожала плечами, — нам нужно собраться с мыслями. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Тогда ладно, — девушка повернулась к Шейну, который не промолвил и слова. — Ты как? Ты вроде чем-то озабочен.

Шериф отрицательно помотал головой, улыбаясь ей на автомате:

— Все в порядке, просто задумался.

— О, а вот и Райан с Адамом. Я думала, что они уже уехали, — Сара помахала им. — Мы собираемся проторчать здесь на некоторое время, на случай того, если Зодиак решит объявиться.

Шейн кивнул, направляясь в закусочную:

— Тогда пойдемте.

Официант был милым парнем, который согласился принять заказ даже после закрытия. Но, к сожалению, не осталось никакой еды — лишь кофе и чай. Компания уселась: Хелен достала блокнот и ручку. Райан сжал губы, когда Шейн похлопал по свободному месту рядом, хитро улыбаясь.

— Пол Штейн, верно? Так звали таксиста? — Уточнила Хелен, записывая в блокнот. — Застрелен в голову. Девушка, которая услышала выстрел, утверждает, что видела стрелявшего, так?

— Эээ… — протянула Сара, доставая свои записи. — Он говорит, что это был белый мужчина, коренастый, с короткой стрижкой, около двадцати пяти — тридцати лет, ростом под 180 и на нем были очки в толстой оправе.

Хелен кивала, пока делала записи:

— Понятно. Так, что-нибудь еще? У кого-то есть что-то? — девушка взглянула на Шейна. — А как на счет тебя, Райан? Ты обычно подмечаешь то, что я не успела.

Он прокашлялся, качая головой:

— Ничего. Ничего, что я бы мог вспомнить.

— Ты уверен, что все в порядке? Ты выглядишь немного бледным.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Бергара сквозь сжатые зубы, — я хорошо себя чувствую.

— Ты хочешь что-нибудь добавить? — спросила Сара, поворачиваясь к Шейну и выгибая бровь.

— Они обнаружили кровавый отпечаток пальца, — сказал Шейн, продолжая держать руку под столом на колене Райана. — На дверях. А еще они нашли пару перчаток на заднем сидении.

— Ого, — у Сары расширились глаза, — так это уже что-то!

— Да, знаю, я… — он сделал паузу, когда Райан схватил его запястье и скинул его руку, — если мы хотим сравнить отпечатки, то нужно поторопиться.

— Сколько машин сейчас на патруле? — поинтересовался Райан, сжимая запястье шерифа. — Я могу помочь, если надо.

— Да нет, их здесь как пчел в ульях, — ответил Шейн, дернув руку, пытаясь освободится. — Ты нужен на своем месте, крепкий орешек.

— Ты не можешь говорить мне, что делать, клерк, — ответил Райан, продолжая сжимать запястье. — И мне бы хотелось поймать ублюдка самостоятельно.

— Ты в порядке, Шейн? — Сара прищурилась. — Почему ты дергаешься?

— Разве? — Поинтересовался Мадей. — Не заметил. Должно быть, я просто взволнован.

— Мне нужно в туалет, — внезапно сказал Бергара, отпуская запястье Шейна и вставая из-за стола. — Буду мигом.

Шейн притих и не встревал в обсуждение его коллег. Он знал, что должен поделиться своими мыслями, но эти мысли были далеко от места преступления. Шейн вдруг понял, что он выглядит как Адам — уставился в стол, не произнося и звука. Но даже когда Адам витал в облаках, он не упускал ни одной сказанной реплики. Но Шейн сейчас был, казалось, в другом мире.

— Я возьму еще одно кофе, — Шейн поднялся. — Кому-то взять? — Спросил он на автомате, даже не обращая внимания на ответы коллег. Он прошел мимо барной стойки, и завернул за угол в уборную.

Он спокойно открыл двери, и заметил Райана, который опустил голову, держась за раковину. Шейн обернулся, проверяя не пошел ли кто-то за ним, а затем закрыл за собой двери. Бергара застыл, поворачивая голову. Несколько секунд они провели просто смотря друг на друга, ожидая сигнала от друг друга, который подзывал к действиям.

— Если ты еще раз выкинешь нечто подобное, — начал Райан низким голосом, сжимая раковину, — я сломаю тебе руку. И мне плевать, если кто-то будет рядом.

— Ну, если тебя это заводит, то ладно.

— Я серьезно, — Райан полностью развернулся к Шейну, смотря тому прямо в глаза, — Шейн.

— Я знаю, — ответил Шейн, смотря на него сверху, пряча улыбку. — Я тоже.

Райан сначала почувствовал прикосновение к своему лицу, а уже потом обратил внимание на руку:

— Прекрати, — он ненавидел дрожь в голосе, — не надо.

— Я ничего не делаю, — Мадей медленно повернул его лицо и коснулся скулы, — всего лишь ресница. Видишь?

Райан даже не взглянул на ресницу. Он был занят тем, что не отводил взгляд от Шейна. Пальцы Мадея чуть ли не обожгли ему кожу:

— Вижу.

— Твой пульс определенно ускорился, Бергара, — Шейн усмехнулся, — почему?

Без предупреждений, Райан схватил того за воротник и прижал к стене. Шериф округлил глаза, смотря на детектива, его рука покоилась на его плече, пытаясь отпихнуть того. А вот теперь и его пульс ускорился, и Шейн не был уверен хорошо это или плохо.

— Наслаждаешься своей глупой игрой, так? — прошипел Райан, продолжая сжимать рубашку Мадея.

— Я просто прикалываюсь, Бергара, — тихо ответил Шейн. — Я надеюсь, ты это понимаешь?

— Единственное, что мне здесь понятно так это то, что ты пытаешься все здесь мне испоганить, ведь это, пожалуй, самое крупное дело в моей карьере. — Он тяжело дышал. — Я не вернусь в ЛА, пока Зодиак не окажется за решеткой, и мне плевать нравится тебе это или нет.

Шейн затих на время, не выражая никаких эмоций. Он больше походил на статую.

— Так ты не настолько глуп, каким прикидывался?

— Может это ты не настолько умен, каким себя считал?

Райан отпустил Шейна, когда открылись двери и оттуда показался Адам с выпученными глазами. Они переглянулись перед тем как выйти из уборной. С хитрой ухмылкой, Райан прошел мимо, направляясь к своему месту за столом. Повисла тишина.

Шейн расправил свою рубашку.

— Проблемы? — поинтересовался Адам все еще стоя в проеме.

— Никому ничего не рассказывай, — ответил Шейн. — Все нормально, все под контролем.

Все было под контролем. А сейчас он не был в этом уверен. Внезапно все карты перешли Райану, и ему это очень не нравилось.

Он присоединился к остальным за столом, немного отодвигаясь от Райана. Детектив сознательно игнорировал его, концентрируясь на обсуждении. Шейн не распускал рук, внимательно рассматривая парня, сидящего рядом. Райан все еще был в бешенстве: плечи напряжены, а руки словно пригвоздили к столу. Между тем, девушки продолжили обсуждать случившееся.

— Но короткая стрижка никак не вяжется с вьющимися и темными волосами, — Сара повела плечами, — Еще немного и я скажу, что это третий парень в нашем списке. Может они и правда подражают?

— Может ты и права, вот последнее письмо. — Хелен протянула блокнот. — Видишь дату? Это пришло после случившегося.

— Значит, автор действительно просто подражал? — Сара перевела взгляд на парней. — А как на счет вас? Что думаете?

Шейн прокашлялся, замечая, как Райан вздрогнул. Парень казалось…боялся его. Черт возьми, Райан боялся, что Шейн собирается выкинуть очередную хуйню. Так вот какого он мнения о нем. Хмм:

— Я думаю, что Зодиак любит внимание. Здесь не особо проглядывается мотивация, когда как большинство убийц пытается не привлекать к себе внимание. — Он развернулся к Райану. — Что думаешь?

— На счет чего? — Райан даже не взглянул на него.

— На счет насилия и угроз как методов запугивания и не привлечения внимания. — Спокойно уточнил Мадей. — Ты знал, что это распространенное поведение в их среде? Или среди людей в целом. Я вот знаю парочку людей, которые… — он сделал щелчок, — сходят с катушек.

Райан наконец-то посмотрел на него:

— Это не распространенное поведение среди убийц. Большинство из них невозможно спровоцировать, что… как я полагаю отделяет их от тех, кто сходит с катушек.

— Но, допустим человеку, кто все же слетает с катушек, немного нравится быть спровоцированным, — Шейн подпер лицо ладонью, — скажем, он намекнул об этом ранее. И поэтому это как-то странно для них прост взять и сойти с ума, не думаешь?

— Нет, если это часть провокации.

— Ну, не всегда.

— О, да, это определенно что-то, с чем мне приходилось сталкиваться.

Шейн удивленно изогнул брови:

— Ух ты, и что же это был за случай?

Детектив посмотрел на него, с предупреждающим взглядом:

— Шейн.

— Просто у меня был один случай и там все наоборот.

— Заткнись.

— О чем, черт возьми, вы говорите? — Вмешалась Сара, пока Хелен рассматривала парней. В этот момент пришел Адам. — Мы ведь все еще говорим о Зодиаке, так ведь?

— Конечно, — ответил Райан. — Но давайте продолжим обсуждение в участке? Уже темнеет и Эндрю со Стивеном, должно быть, хотят домой.

— Верно, — согласилась Сара, вставая. Хелен и Адам последовали ее примеру. — Да и мне кажется, что официант уже заснул на кухне. Мне его жаль.

Шейн специально медлил, не обращая внимание на раздраженность Райана. Ему нужно было чтобы они немного отстали от остальных. Ну вот, он снова что-то задумал. Как и всегда. Может ему следует работать в ЦРУ и разрабатывать операции и прочее?

— Иди давай, Шейн, — Райан толкнул его, раздраженно взглянув на шерифа. — Что ты уставился?

— А что, я теперь не могу смотреть на тебя? — Мадей дернул ручку двери. — Ой, ребята, я забыл свой кошелек, буду мигом.

— Ладно, — кивнула Сара, — я отвезу этих двоих обратно в участок.

Адам повернулся в сторону Шейна, видя Райана за его спиной:

— О-оу.

— Что такое? — Хелен взглянула на него.

— Ничего.

Шейн повернулся, осматривая пустую закусочную. Она была уже закрыта, и единственный свет исходил от кухни и огней, висящих вокруг окон.

— Что ты делаешь? — Спросил Райан, потянувшись за ручкой на двери. — Проваливай отсюда…

Шейн перегородил ему проход, хватая Райана и целуя его. Никаких нежностей. Было жестко и Райан понял, что начал отвечать на поцелуй с таким же напором — их языки касаются, руки пробегают вниз и вверх, и наоборот. Райан чувствовал гипсовую стену своей спиной. Шейн сперва прижал его к ней, а затем потянул на себя, соединяя их тела словно пазл. Райан боролся с самим собой, пытаясь отпихнуть того, параллельно ненавидя себя за то, что ему нравится. Его руки притянули Шейна ближе, тот в свою очередь, пригнулся, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Райаном. Шейн углубил поцелуй, упираясь одной рукой в стену, а другой, притягивая Райана за талию. На секунду Шейн подумал, что его плану конец. Стоп. Стоп, стоп, стоп. И внезапно, он отпрянул, открывая двери и вышел на парковку. Дверь позади хлопнула.

— Эй! Это ты сделал? — Официант позади Райана прибежал на шум, заметив опавшую штукатурку. — Какого черта, мужик?

— Я ничего не делал, — отрезал Райан, прижав руку к плечу. — Спасибо, что впустил.

— Вы только что проделали дыру мне в стене.

Он был слишком напряжен, чтобы разбираться. Бергара буквально чувствовал, как кровь бурлит внутри.

— Я вернусь завтра. Извини, пока.

Райан толкнул двери, заметив, что машина Шейна проезжает мимо, ослепляя фарами. Сара вышла из своей машины, с озабоченным видом, наблюдая как машина поехала по направлению к участку.

— Что-то случилось? — Спросила она Райана, который все еще тяжело дышал. — Он даже слова мне не сказал.

— Нет. Ничего не случилось. Он просто…просто… — Райан помотал головой.

— Ты в порядке? — снова спросила девушка, когда Хелен показалась из машины.

— Успокойся, чувак, — сказала она своему напарнику. — Что произошло?

— Ничего не произошло! — Он почти что кричал. Он видел, как Адам наблюдал за ним, и он был уверен, что тот догадывался. — Мы можем просто уехать?

— Да. Да, конечно, — Хелен многозначительно посмотрела на Сару. — Тогда поехали.

 

***

 

В первый раз, Шейн размышлял над тем, что возможно он переоценил себя. Может у него не настолько много самоконтроля, как он думал? Нет, нельзя так думать, Мадей. Ты под контролем. Твой план по возвращению этого придурка обратно в ЛА все еще в силе. Мадей продолжал постукивать по рулю, пока ждал, когда изменится цвет светофора. Он должен вернуться в участок и занять себя чем-то, пока Сара не успела спросить, что произошло. Он думал над тем, не объявлялся ли убийца. Думал над тем, успели ли пробить отпечатки по базе. И за всей чередой мыслей была одна, которая не исчезала, надоедая как жужжащий комар по утрам: ему хотелось большего чем просто обжимания. Если бы только можно было приказать мозгу заткнуться. Может это все алкоголь? Нет, он должен сосредоточится на расследовании.

Светофор наконец-то загорелся зеленым. Наконец-то. Он чувствовал себя идиотом, ожидая на светофоре при отсутствии движения вокруг. Таксиста застрелили несколько часов назад. Ему не стоит так спешить. Перестань саботировать себя, Мадей.

Участок показался на горизонте. Шейн припарковал машину, заверившись, что Сара еще не показалась. Он не хотел видеть Райана, и он не хотел думать почему.

— Ну наконец-то, — Стивен встал из-за стола Эндрю Они, кажется, играли в шарады. — Кстати, это было «Лови волну», Эндрю.

— Нам звонил мужик, у которого, кажется, есть зацепки, — сказал Эндрю. — Он сказал, что его друг видел что-то подозрительное. Артур Аллен или как-то так.

— Артур Лей Аллен, — поправил Стивен, — кажется, у них есть нужная информация, босс.

— Серьезно? — Шейн обернулся, держа ключи в руке. — Когда он позвонил? Он сказал, что Аллен будет с нами говорить?

— Около часа назад, и да, — Эндрю передал ему лист с адресом. — Это может помочь, Шейн.

— Я поеду, — ответил Мадей. — Поеду с Сарой. Почему вы сразу нам не позвонили?

— Мы звонили, — Эндрю и Стивен переглянулись. — Райан сказал, что передаст.

Так вот почему этот ублюдок медлил.

— Что ж, он ничего не передавал.

— Он сказал, что поедет завтра туда с Хелен.

— Туда еду я, — резко сказал Мадей. — Я и пусть этот идиот только сунется — убью.

— Ох, ну ладно.

— Эй, ребята, — появилась Хелен. — Как дела?

— Почему ты уехал? Все нормально, — поинтересовалась Сара.

Он взглянул на Райана, прожигая в его груди дыру своей яростью.

— Увидимся завтра, Сара, хорошо?

До Райана медленно дошло, что имел ввиду Шейн:

— Это задание наше с Хелен.

— Больше нет, — Шейн запихнул бумажку с адресом в карман.

— Ты не можешь сделать этого, Шейн, — запротестовал Бергара. — Ты не можешь делать все, что взбредет тебе в голову.

— Вообще-то могу. Я — главный.

— У тебя нет никакой власти надо мной и Хелен. Сколько мне еще повторять?

— Ох, я прекрасно помню, сколько ты мне это повторял, — ответил Шейн. — Но, это, наверное, из-за того, что твой рот не закрывается даже на пять минут.

— Эй, эй, — начал Стивен, разнимая двоих. — Давайте остынем на минутку, парни.

— Пошел нахуй, Шейн, — сказал Райан, игнорируя Стивена.

— О, бьюсь об заклад тебе это бы понравилось, — ответил Шейн. Он проигнорировал недопонимание, которое возникло на лицах остальных. Ему просто хотелось спровоцировать Райана. Если у их драки будут свидетели, то Райан будет паковать вещи этой ночью. — Думаю, тебе бы это очень понравилось.

Райан развернулся, выходя из помещения. Всех накрыло давящей тишиной, словно огромным одеялом. Никто не смел взглянуть на Шейна. Кроме одного:

— Это, — начала Сара, — нужно прекратить.

— Я еду домой, — сказал Шейн, направляясь к выходу. — В десять. Ровно в десять, Сара, хорошо?

Он поедет с ней или без. Потому что будь он проклят, если Райан раскроит дело раньше него. Будь он проклят!


	7. Kiss your knuckles before you punch me in the face

Шейн вышел из машины, одновременно с Сарой хлопнув дверцами. Небо этим утром было ясным, и в лицо дул легкий ветерок. Погода прекрасно отражала настроение шерифа. Он заметил припаркованную машину Хелен неподалеку от места работы Артура Аллена. Шейн топтался на парковке, когда Сара предупреждающе на него взглянула:

— Ты подозрительно спокоен, учитывая, что Райан уже здесь. — Медленно произнесла девушка, поправляя очки. — Я серьезно думала, что ты растерзаешь его прошлой ночью.

— Все нормально, — пожал плечами мужчина, заходя в здание, — мы ведь должны быть командой как никак, верно?

— Так. А вот это действительно подозрительно. — Сара остановила его. — Что ты уже задумал?

— Ничего я не задумал. Просто выполняю свою работу, Сара.

Девушка в последний раз недоверчиво взглянула на него и зашла следом в здание. Вчера вечером, когда он вышел из участка, он понял, что все произошедшее играет ему на руку. Райан выбежал из участка так быстро, что забыл куртку, в котором был его полицейский жетон. Игнорируя голос своей совести, Шейн положил жетон в свой карман, насвистывая веселую мелодию себе под нос. Пускай попытается допросить Аллена без своего жетона. И, как казалось, это сработало.

Райана охватила паника. Он и Хелен проверяли свои карманы. Сара уже подбежала к ним, пытаясь помочь. Шейн, как и предполагалось, не особо спешил. Взгляд Райана переместился на шерифа. Мадей надеялся, что выглядел не сильно самодовольно, когда усмехался детективу. Он мог поклясться, что смог услышать щелк того как загорелась лампочка осознания в голове Бергары.

— Он у тебя, — голос Райана звучал одновременно неуверенно и разъяренно, когда он пересек помещение и оказался рядом с сжатыми кулаками. — Ты украл мой жетон. Ты меня обокрал!

— Это неправда. Ты просто забыл его, — Шейн улыбнулся. — Я всего лишь хочу вернуть его.

— Тогда просто отдай его, — руки детектива все еще находились на его бедрах.

Шейн задумался на секунду, убеждаясь в том, что Сара и Хелен следят за ними:

— Эм, нет.

— Отдай мой жетон, Мадей.

— Ага, сейчас, — он спокойно развернулся и направился в другую сторону.

— Куда ты, черт возьми, собрался? — Райан пошел следом. — Ты — худший человек, которого мне удавалось встречать в своей жизни.

— Ауч, — Шейн прижал руку к груди, — мои чувства ранены.

— Ты подрываешь собственное же расследование, идиот. — С серьезным видом, Райан протянул руку. — Жетон.

Шейн достал его из кармана, рассматривая на свету:

— Как кто-то мог забыть об этой вещице? Она ведь нужна для работы?

— Как кто-то мог «забыть свой кошелек» и вместо этого случайно запихнуть свой язык в чужой рот?

— Проще простого. — Он слегка ущипнул Райана за щеку, словно тот был ребенком. — Особенно если этот кто-то выглядит как ты.

Райан отпихнул его, стараясь выглядеть серьезным, даже не смотря на румянец:

— Ты серьезно пытаешься флиртовать со мной? Даже сейчас?

— Просто констатирую факт.

— Можешь строить из себя крутого сколько угодно, но это был ты, кто бегал за мной как щенок. — Райан выгнул бровь. — Интересно, почему? Это, случайно, не из-за того, что тебе это нравилось?

— Я никогда такого не говорил, — ответил Шейн, пытаясь оставаться спокойным и не вести себя как подсудимый, пытающийся оправдаться. — Тебе не стоило злиться и матерится. Знаю, я хорош, но мы же не в чертовом порно, Райан.

— Мои фрустрированные стоны были вызваны осознанием кого именно я целую, а не от того как меня целовали. — Легко отмахнулся Райан. — Не стоит себе так надрачивать.

— Ты пытаешься мне сказать, что тебе не понравилось?

— Может и понравилось, — ответил Бергара, опустив голову. — В принципе, как и тебе.

Шейн рассматривал его, с улыбкой на лице:

— Да, может.

— Так если нам обоим понравилось… — продолжил Райан, поднимая взгляд, — тогда, может, мы должны что-то сделать?

— Гипотетически?

— О, да! Абсолютно гипотетически, — детектив схватив того за пояс, притянул ближе. — Я имею ввиду, что гипотетически, мы могли бы сделать это «что-то» прямо сейчас. Прямо в гардеробной.

Шейн выгнул бровь, когда Райан расстегнул несколько пуговиц на его рубашке:

— Мы серьезно делаем это?

— Делаем что? — беззаботно поинтересовался Райан, развязывая галстук шерифа. — Я ничего не делаю.

Шейн, улыбнувшись, наклонился к детективу:

— Отлично. Я тоже.

В мгновение ока, Райан вытащил свой жетон из расслабленной хватки Шейна, отталкивая того назад:

— Ха! Как тебе это, Мадей? А?

— Ты, ебаный, сукин сын, — прошипел шериф, поправляя свою рубашку, заметив, как Сара приближается к ним. — Сукин ты сын, Райан Бергара. Верни мой галстук.

Райан усмехнулся, пряча галстук в карман:

— Классно поболтали, увидимся.

Детектив развернулся, широко улыбаясь Саре на обратном пути. Она рефлекторно улыбнулась в ответ. Шейн повернулся к ней, быстро застегнув свою рубашку, по пути проклиная свою глупость, легковерие и Райана.

— Ты в порядке, Шейн? Артур согласился дать показания, — она коснулась его плеча, — ты слышишь?

— Ага. Да, все нормально, — ответил шериф. — Ты иди, займись всем, а я осмотрюсь вокруг. Расспрошу всех о Рай…об Аллане. Об Артуре Аллане. — Он закашлялся, шагая по коридору. — Встретимся через пятнадцать минут.

Так вот через что проходил Райан каждый день? Возможно, Шейн почувствовал бы себя плохо, если бы он не был настолько возбужден. Но сильнее всего — он был раздражен. Раздражен, что повелся на подобный трюк. Шейн прошел на склад, надеясь задать парочку вопросов. Давай, Мадей. Сосредоточься.

 

***

 

— Ну что, каков вердикт?

— Виновен, — без колебаний ответил Райан. — Он делал отсылки к «Самой опасной игре», а на его часах ебаный символ, который использует Зодиак.

Хелен продолжила спускаться по ступенькам:

— Верно. Но у нас нет убедительных улик, чтобы с чего-то начать.

— И это раздражает, — отозвалась Сара, надевая очки. — Но он, без сомнений, очень подозрительный. Что там говорил его друг?

— Говорил, что Аллен называл себя Зодиаком еще до того, как появился Зодиак, — ответил Райан, переходя парковку вместе с девушками. — И то, что Аллен хотел устроить охоту на людей с фонариком. Типа…серьезно? Он почти что выдал себя. И вообще, а где Шейн?

— Я думала, что он будет поблизости, — Хелен осмотрелась.

— Он хотел расспросить об Аллане. Шейн появится….

— Ребята!

Три копа повернулись и увидели улыбающегося Шейна, переходящего парковку. Он отвел их подальше от здания словно овчарка овец.

— Погоди. А на тебе разве не было галстука? — спросила Сара.

— А.нет.не было. Тихо, — он опустился до шепота, — Аллен куда страннее, чем мы думали. Он недавно отсидел срок за совращение несовершеннолетних, и один из его сокамерников работает с ним. Он рассказал, что Аллен признался в убийствах на озере, когда они отсиживали срок.

— Ты серьезно? — Сара округлила глаза.

— Если ты пиздишь, я тебе вмажу, — Райан взглянул на него, — я серьезно.

— И я не стану мешать, — добавила Хелен.

— Я очень даже серьезно, — на лице Шейна возникло возмущение, — я не настолько ужасен.

— Но мы не можем полагаться на тюремные байки, — пробубнела Хелен, размышляя, — нам нужны официальные показания. Нужно поговорить с его семьей.

— Я поеду, — одновременно сказали Райан и Шейн.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — медленно сказала Сара.

— А я думаю, что это отличная идея, — ответил Шейн, выпрямившись. — А ты как думаешь, Райан?

— Если семья живет неподалеку, то все будет хорошо.

Хелен пролистала блокнот, находя нужную страницу:

— У меня есть адрес его брата. Начните с него.

— Отлично, — Шейн хлопнул Райана по плечу, улыбаясь девушкам. — Видите? Сотрудничество. Так что не о чем беспокоится.

— Верно, — ответила Хелен, насторожившись из-за того, что Райан отвел взгляд. — Вы тогда, поезжайте. А я с Сарой вернусь в участок и получим ордер на обыск дома Алана.

Они разделились, и парни в тишине пошли к машине. Они не взглянули друг на друга, пока не оказались по обе стороны машины. Подождав, когда Сара и Хелен уедут, Шейн завел двигатель и открыл рот, готовясь что-то сказать.

— Заткнись, — перебил Райан, не сводя глаз с дороги, — просто езжай.

— Постой-ка, ты теперь пытаешься вести себя как обиженка? — Спросил Шейн. — Мне казалось это ты был тем, кто предложил перепехнуться в гардеробной.

— Гипотетически, — сухо ответил Райан.

— А, ну да, конечно, — Шейн выехал со стоянки, — теперь ты не такой смелый.

— Смелый? — Райан закатил глаза. — И для чего мне смелость сейчас?

Шейн ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за дорогой:

— Ты удивишься.

— Думаешь?

— Надеюсь.

 

***

 

Брат Алана предоставил им много информации: Артур растлил детей на своей старой работе в школе. Ему нравилось играть со словами (прямо как в письмах). Он жил в трейлере в пару милях. И самое главное, когда брата спросили думает ли он, что Артур мог убить, тот утвердительно ответил. Но Шейн все еще не мог сосредоточится. Он следил за любым движением Райана. Каждый раз как их взгляды встречались, сердце билось немного быстрее. Это не сулило ничего хорошего.

Они вышли из дома брата Аллена уже в темень. У них много информации и много напряжения. Шейн крепче сжал руль, когда они проезжали улицы, ему не хотелось смотреть на Райана. Ему не хотелось делать это первым. Но Мадей не догадывался, что того же не хотел и Райан.

— Интересно, правда? — Наконец-то нарушил тишину Шейн.

— Ага.

— И это все, что ты можешь сказать?

— О, а теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я разговаривал?

— А ты разве не знаешь о том, насколько я ценю твое мнение?

— Знаю, будь уверен.

— Ладно тебе, Бергара. Не нужно пытаться меня отшить.

— А зачем мне это?

— Потому что ты не сможешь долго продолжать эту затею.

Райан все еще не смотрел на него, скрещивая руки на груди:

— Мне так не кажется.

— О, ты хочешь поспорить?

— Может и так.

Шейн проехал еще несколько метров, фары освещали дорогу. Из тени, вдруг, появилась закусочная. Как иронично. Он сразу же повернул к парковке, заглушая двигатель. Повисла тишина, заставляя их дыхание звучать еще громче. Райан сидел на своем месте, кусая губу. Вблизи никаких машин. Никаких людей. Лишь он и Шейн. И давящая тишина.

— Мне нужен мой галстук, — тихо сказал Шейн, наконец-то поворачиваясь к детективу. — Если ты не против.

— Это за этим ты привез нас сюда?

Шейн глубоко вздохнул:

— Я думаю, ты знаешь, почему.

— Знаю, — на лице Райана танцевали тени ночи, но Шейн мог поклясться, что поймал его взгляд, — потому что ты не закончил.

Темнота. Единственный источник света — оранжевая панель радио. Шейн слышал, как Райан отстегнул ремень безопасности.

— Не закончил что?

— Это.

Райан схватил его рубашку и притянул, целуя. Глаза Шейна моментально закрылись, дотрагиваясь до лица Бергары, слыша, как это вызвало у того стон. Детектив перебрался на колени Мадея, отстегивая его ремень. Шейн поддался вперед, притягивая Райана ближе, дотрагиваясь до его спины и углубляя поцелуй. Руки Райана проскользнули под рубашку, наткнувшись на футболку под ней. Шейн легонько выругался, притягивая Райана ближе на сколько это возможно, словно ему было его мало. Ему нужно более. Парни стали тяжелее дышать, как и всегда выясняя кто из них будет сверху.

— Эй, — прошипел Шейн, когда Райан прижал того к сидению.

Райан прервал того, проникая языком в его рот. Руки блуждали, казалось, по всему телу, а мыслей и вовсе не было. Шейн спустился к шее Райана, оставляя поцелуи, слыша тяжелое дыхание детектива. Райан сжал сидение, царапая обивку, когда Шейн оставил поцелуй ниже челюсти. Мадей потянул рубашку и проскользнул под нее руками, почувствовав горячую кожу.

— Остановись, — прошептал Райан, упираясь в грудь шерифа. — Шейн, хватит. — Бергара тяжело выдохнул. — Нет, остановись! Здесь кто-то есть.

Шейн мгновенно остановился, поворачивая голову к окну:

— Что? Где? Я ничего не вижу.

— Он позади машины, Шейн, — Райан вернулся на свое сидение, доставая из жакета жетон. — Черт возьми. Дерьмо!

— О Господи! О Господи! — О чем он думал, припарковываясь на безлюдной дороге? Да не о чем он не думал. Совсем. Он просто был дураком, который повелся на очередную игру. Сидя здесь они буквально-таки напрашивались на то чтобы Зодиак нашел их.

Мужчина подошел к машине, светя фонариком, ослепив Шейна и Райана. Лицо мужчины было невозможно разглядеть из-за света. Жетон Райана лежал на его коленях, когда он застегивал свою рубашку. Сердце буквально выпрыгивало из груди. Жетон отбивал свет и его было невозможно не заметить. Шейн, напротив, был более угрожающим, держа в руках пистолет. Был ли это Аллен? Сложно разглядеть. На какой-то момент воцарилась тишина.

Мужчина выключил фонарик, и после того как под его ногами захрустела листва, он бросился прочь. Райан выскочил из машины, заметив, как Шейн уже погнался за незнакомцем.

— Стреляй, Шейн! Застрели его!

Шериф притормозил, прицеливаясь:

— Черт! Он побежал через поле.

Он подпрыгнул, когда Райан оказался рядом, спускаясь:

— Ну тогда за ним.

Чтобы там не было насажено, это было выше самого Шейна, а значит Райан не имел понятия где они и где он. Они последовали за хрустом, углубляясь в поле. Райан следовал за белой рубашкой Шейна, пока тот не остановился:

— Ты слышишь его? — спросил Шейн. — Я нет. Должно быть он остановился.

Райан жестом указал на губы, приказывая быть тише. Темнота вокруг раздражала. Она растянулась вокруг них, и лишь звезды терпеливо за всем наблюдали. Листья насаждений шелестели из-за ветра. Шейн, держа пистоле, медленно шел вперед, отбиваясь от посева. Он мог чувствовать руку Райана на спине (чтобы не потеряться), но между тем, это успокаивало. Ничего. Ни движения, ни шума.

— Он ушел, — сказал Шейн. — Он может быть где угодно на этом чертовом поле. Ты успел что-то записать?

— Успел ли я? Успел ли ты?

— Я первым выбежал из машины, Райан. Ты должен был…

— Заткнись. Что бы ты там не хотел сказать, я не хочу слышать.

Шейн сделал глубокий вдох:

— Что ж у нас нет никаких записей, это ты пытаешься…

Райан сделал шаг вперед и толкнул его:

— Ты сам должен был сделать это, Шейн. А теперь он ушел.

— Он удрал не из-за меня, а из-за тебя, — огрызнулся шериф, тыча пальцем в грудь детектива. — И если ты еще раз толкнешь меня, когда я разговариваю, я…

Второй толчок был более ощутимым, нежели первый. Шейн почти потерял баланс. Райан стоял на своем месте, ожидая. Шейн смотрел на него, осознавая, что тяжелое дыхание, которое он слышал, принадлежало ему лично. Не раздумывая, он сократил расстояние между ними, схватив Райана за рубашку. Чтобы устоять на ногах, Бергара схватил того за запястья.

— Возможно я проявил через чур много жалости к тебе в последнее время, — прошептал Шейн. — Но даже не думай, что я не раскрошу твои кости в следующий раз как попытаешься меня толкнуть. Так что вперед, парень. Дерзай!

Райан не отводил взгляда:

— Думаю, теперь ты пытаешься сделать то, что хотел — трахнуть меня. Может в этот раз, ты…

— Я, блять, тебя предупредил, Бергара, — Шейн перебил детектива. — Не зли меня. НЕ сейчас. Никогда.

— Или что? Зацелуешь меня до смерти?

Шейн толкнул его, от чего тот упал на землю и потянул Мадея за собой. Райан видел блеск в его глазах, когда тот смотрел на него сверху. Его пальцы впивались в землю, не позволяя Бергаре отдышаться. Они смотрели друг на друга с яростью в глазах. Это не было их виной, что незнакомец, который мог быть Зодиаком ушел от них. И они понимали это. Но вокруг не было никого, на кого можно было бы спихнуть их провал.

— Наслаждайся прогулкой по пути домой, придурок. — Шейн поднялся и пошел по направлению к дороге.

— Не сомневайся, блять, наслажусь. — Крикнул Райан вслед, поднимаясь на ноги. — Ты — конченый мудак, Мадей! Иди нахуй!

Сперва он услышал, как Шейн возвращается и затем лишь увидел его. А потом почувствовал, как тот хватает его и притягивает к себе, яростно впиваясь губами. Поцелуй был полон агрессии и Райану казалось, что тот ударит его в любой момент. Их губы двигались так медленно — лед и пламя — у них даже не было времени считаться с чувствами друг друга. Мадей резко оттолкнул его и, развернувшись, ушел прочь. Райан простоял на месте несколько минут, запустив руку в волосы. Где-то в дали послышался рев двигателя. И тишина.

Ох, он убьет Шейна в следующий раз. Он его убьет.


End file.
